Una Relación Muy Extraña
by Tanya-p4t0o
Summary: Reneesme, la amada hija de Bella y Edward, ha crecido. Ahora es una joven de 15 años enamorada de un hombre lobo, Jacob, que haria todo por protegerla. Situaciones inesperadas hacen que Nessie tenga que abandonar Forks y conocer algo nuevo.


**Una Relación Muy Extraña Autora: *TaNyA***

**Capítulo I "Frustración por una realidad"**

-¿Enserio?- pregunté con mucha emoción, aunque de repente, vi algo que me hizo sentir como si desfalleciera en medio de la nada y a pesar de perder mis sentidos me sentía frustrada por el miedo a perder lo que tanto me había hecho feliz.

-Un sueño… un sueño- me repetí a mí misma mientras terminaba de abrir mis ojos.

No recordaba con exactitud que había soñado, lo único que podía decir era que había visto los ojos negros más profundos y hermosos. Pero en fin, mi sueño terminó y tenía que levantarme, darme un baño y bajar a desayunar con mi familia, que aunque ellos no comían me acompañaban mientras tanto.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras no me sentía completamente triste, pero estaba segura que mi padre notaría, gracias a sus habilidades para leer la mente, que ese sueño me dejó entre fascinada y frustrada.

-Bonjour, Nessie- dijo mi padre cuando me vio entrar en la cocina, me encantaba que me hablará en francés, era mi lengua favorita.

-Buenos días, papá- dije con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo, linda?- preguntó mi madre de repente.

-No en realidad.

-¿Estás segura? Te noto algo…

-Estoy bien, mamá- respondí tranquilamente antes de que terminará la frase.

-¿Lista para ir a Port Angeles?-preguntó Alice con entusiasmo desde el otro lado de la cocina; el día anterior había quedado de ir de compras con ella y Rosalie.

-Claro -respondí

-Termina de desayunar, Rose y yo te esperamos en el auto de tu padre.

-No piensas ir sin mí ¿verdad?-dijo alguien mientras se escuchaban sus pasos entrando a la casa.

-¡Jacob!- grité, el único que podría hacerme olvidar todo era Jacob, mi Jacob.

-Buenos días… Hola Ness, ¿qué hay?-saludó guiñándome un ojo.

-Hola… todo bien ¿y Tú?

-En cuatro patas como siempre- rió ligeramente mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Oh! Genial, ahora tendremos que cuidar a la mascota también.- se quejó Rosalie que se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Ay! no te preocupes, juro que te pondré una linda correa para que no te pierdas.-respondió Jacob con una sonrisa radiante, la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Ya dejen de pelear, entonces ¿vienes, Jake?- pregunté muy entusiasmada.

-Si Alice está de acuerdo, claro.

-Pues… mientras no te quejes…-contestó Alice con un gesto muy delicado.

-¡Genial!- dije con una gran sonrisa que sólo Jake me hacía mostrar.

-Pues entonces ¿qué esperamos?-dijo Jacob

Rosalie, Alice, Jake y yo subimos al glamoroso convertible rojo de mi tía, ya que el gran tamaño de Jake ponía en peligro el techo del hermoso Volvo de mi padre. Rose y Alice se fueron en los asientos delanteros, Jake iba conmigo atrás, me sentía tan aliviada junto a él, tan protegida y tranquila.

Durante el camino a Port Angeles, que no fue muy largo gracias a la velocidad del convertible, iba platicando con Jacob, después de todo hacia días que no lo veía. Le pregunte cómo estaba su familia, cómo iba todo con su pequeña manada, y otras preguntas sobre Sue Clearwater y mi abuelo Charlie. Jacob parecía muy feliz de estar aquí conmigo, o tal vez era lo que yo quería creer.

A pesar de que sabía que él estaba improntado de mí, muy dentro no dudaba ni por un segundo que él no había dejado de querer a mi mamá. Jake la seguía amando, seguía enamorado de ella. Yo estaba segura, no me cabía duda que él estaba aquí en parte por mí, pero la mayor parte era por mi madre.

No podía ponerme celosa de mi mamá, después de todo ella era hermosa, buena persona y, la mujer que me dio la vida cuando la mayoría me quería destruirme.

Yo amaba a Jacob más que a nadie, añoraba con formar una familia con él… las ilusiones y el recuerdo de mi madre me hicieron estremecer, y obviamente él lo notó…

-¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntó con algo de frustración en sus ojos.

-Nada, es que recordé algo que no me agrada… pero no significa nada- le respondí tratando de sonreírle.

-¡Llegamos! Bajen y espérenme aquí, regreso en un momento- nos interrumpió Rosalie

Bajamos del auto y mientras que Alice le decía a Jacob cómo comportarse, volvió a mi mente el sueño que había tenido durante la noche anterior, gracias a la presencia de Jake, lo recordaba todo: Jacob y yo, nadie más, sólo sus ojos fijos en los míos, me besó y me dijo que me amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, todo era grandioso, hermoso, fantástico, hasta que llegó mi mamá.

Me sentí sin aliento al recordar cómo terminó mi sueño: Me sentía desfallecer al ver a mi mamá besando a Jacob; una de las personas que más amaba me estaba arrebatando al amor de mi vida.

-¿Segura qué no tienes nada?- me preguntó Jake interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y tomando mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y no intentara mentirle. Nunca había sido una buena mentirosa y menos si él me miraba de tal forma.

-Bueno, es que… tuve un sueño… que me dejo pensativa…- le dije con la voz casi inaudible.

-Tal vez si me lo cuentas te sientas mejor- me dijo, con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa.

Me quede callada, primero que nada porque me perdí en esos hermosos ojos negros, y claro, no podía decirle que estaba segura que él no me amaba como a mi madre, tampoco podía contarle que mi sueño era sobre ellos besándose y que eso me afectaba mucho.

Antes de que me pidiera una respuesta, llegó Rosalie salvándome de ese momento… de nuevo:

-Ya regresé, ¿están listos? Va a ser un largo día...-nos aseguró mientras hacía que Jake se apartará de mí con una mirada asesina; yo era como la hija que ella nunca pudo tener y me quería proteger, por eso se comportaba así con Jake, además de que no le agradaban los licántropos.

-Sí, vamos…-traté de mostrar una cara muy entusiasta.

Anduvimos de tienda en tienda, buscando ropa para toda la familia, y aunque a Rosalie no le parecía la idea, Alice también decidió cambiar un poco el "look" de Jacob. Me pedían opinión de vez en cuando, pero realmente estaba tan adentrada en mi mente que no sabía qué era lo que me preguntaban.

Después de un largo día de compras con las mujeres más exigentes de mi familia, por fin llegamos a casa, tenía un poco de hambre y Jacob también por lo que los dos fuimos a la cocina en silencio, aunque en este momento preferiría estar acompañada de mi padre leyéndome la mente, a estar sola con Jacob; no quería que tuviera una oportunidad más para preguntarme sobre ese sueño.

-Ya estamos aquí, después de un largo día… solos… ahora si me puedes decir ¿qué está pasando por esa hermosa cabecita que te tiene tan mal?- me preguntó mientras me servía un poco de jugo.

-Es que no creo que realmente quieras saber… es algo complicado y muy pero muy…- No pude completar la frase; cuando me ponía nerviosa a veces hablaba hasta demás, y cosas sin sentido y muy repetitivas; pero como él me conocía perfectamente bien tapo mi boca con su dedo y dijo…

-Sólo dime lo que te ocurre, no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa conmigo, recuerda que yo te quiero mucho y nada de lo que me digas podría cambiar mis sentimientos hacia a ti. Y si es un sueño, ¿por qué te tiene como lobo fuera de su manada?

Enrojecí, ¡tenía razón! lo que me frustraba era una realidad, no un sueño y no podía contárselo.

**Capítulo II "Confianza"**

No… no podía… pero… tenía que hacerlo.

-Es sobre el sueño que te mencioné- le dije en cuanto se aparto un poco de mí.

-Entonces, no fue un sueño, sino una pesadilla. Y debo asumir que ese sueño te tiene con miedo porque puede hacerse realidad ¿Cierto?

-Pues sí y no… Y según mi punto de vista, sí es verdad lo que soñé y más que miedo, son celos y coraje.-Me miró confundido. Las palabras revoloteaban en mi cabeza como mariposas en mi estómago.

-Vamos Nessie, sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

-Sí, lo sé… Pero estoy segura de que cuando me escuches…- no pude emitir sonido después de eso, no tenía la fuerza para decirle que su impronta no me tenía del todo convencida.

-Quiero escucharlo, sea lo que sea, viniendo de ti sé que no me disgustará.-Me miró de nuevo fijamente a los ojos y perdida en ese momento comencé a hablar…

-En realidad fue un sueño hermoso al principio… En el sueño estábamos tú y yo solamente, nadie más, fueron momentos realmente hermosos-No sé porque no paré de hablar en ese momento, me tenía hipnotizada, apenas podía respirar, pero solté todo… TODO… ¡Oh! No…- Solos tú y yo a la orilla de un hermoso río en medio del profundo bosque, después me besaste y me dijiste que me amabas más que a nadie en el mundo y cuando yo te preguntaba si lo decías enserio llegó mamá y te besó… Ahí terminó todo- Oh Oh… se lo dije… ¡SE LO DIJE!

Él, solo comenzó a reírse, tales carcajadas hicieron que mi corazón latiera a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes?- le pregunte, su risa me había sacado de trance.

-Es que… ¿eso era lo que te tenía tan frustrada?- me pregunto entre risas. No sólo se lo había dicho a él, seguro mi padre ya se había enterado también, mi mente sólo podía estar en el sueño y seguro que lo escuchó.

-Sí- contesté muy apenada.

-Vaya, tú sí que tienes imaginación… jamás pensé que sintieras eso respecto a tu ma…

-¡Vamos Jacob! … ¡Sabes que es cierto! – grité interrumpiéndolo

-Ness, relájate… A tu mamá la quiero y mucho, es mi mejor amiga, siempre lo ha sido. Pero tú eres diferente, ya te expliqué lo que significa para nosotros la impronta…

-Lo sé- lo interrumpí de nuevo, pero esta vez bajé la mirada- Sé que la impronta es… algo que no se decide etc etc…-trataba de que mi voz no se quebrara tanto, pero no tuve mucho éxito- pero ese sueño sé que es cierto, ¡Tú sigues enamorado de ella!

-Renesmee… escúchame-suplicó

-Realmente no quiero hacerlo, me voy a dormir… Buenas noches- No sé si lo dejé hablando sólo o no, lo único que recuerdo es que en unos segundos me encontraba en mi habitación y mis mejillas estaban húmedas. Las lágrimas brotaban contra mi voluntad y no tenían fin.

No sé exactamente a qué hora me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté mi padre me tenía entre sus brazos, podía sentir que su piel era fría pero no me afectaba tanto como a un humano normal. Mi papá, a pesar de haber leído cada uno de mis pensamientos, no le mencionó nada a nadie.

-Buenos días pequeña, ¿cómo estás ahora?- me preguntó, me di la vuelta en mi cama para verlo de frente e intenté leer su rostro, pero estaba como siempre, como una figura perfecta de mármol, tranquilo.

-Mejor, gracias.- A pesar de lo que acababa de decir las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos y me aferré al pecho de mi papá.

-Llora todo lo que quieras pequeña, desahógate…

-¿Por qué… Jake… no me… quiere… como a… mamá?-le pregunté entre llanto y sollozos.

-Porque… A pesar de ser de la misma sangre, ambas son diferentes. Y claro que Jacob no las quiere igual. Él quiere a tu madre como su mejor amiga nada más… A ti…- se quedó callado, como si no pudiera mencionar la palabra.

Me tranquilicé.

- ¿Jake me ama, papá?- tenía tanta esperanza de que así fuera que cuando hice la pregunta deje de llorar.

-Eso no me corresponde a mí decírtelo, cariño. Pero estoy seguro de que eres la única en su mente.

Después de tranquilizarme un poco más, me metí al baño, me di una ducha y me vestí.

Mientras estaba en mi habitación mirando por la ventana, mi papá regreso y me abrazó.

-Gracias-le susurré.

-No tienes que agradecerme, por eso soy tu papá.

-Enserio, muchas gracias, eres la persona en la que más confió.

-Gracias por tenerme confianza, Nessie. Te amo pequeña.

-Yo también te amo, papá.

-Ness, necesitamos hablar.-dijo Jacob desde el otro lado de la puerta, interrumpiendo ese hermoso momento con mi padre.

"Aún no estoy lista, papá" pensé.

-Pasa Jacob- contestó él, como si ese pensamiento lo hubiera ignorado a propósito.

Jacob entró a mi habitación y mi papá, sin decir palabra se fue y nos dejo solos.

Yo me quedé inmóvil sentada sobre la cama mirado al suelo, no quería verlo a los ojos; me sentía... no lo sé, ya no sabía lo que sentía.

Jake se sentó a mi lado por un breve momento y después…

-Lo siento- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Déjame hablar por favor- me pidió, asentí con la cabeza y continuó- Nessie siento mucho que creas que aún sigo enamorado de Bella. La quiero mucho, pero no tanto como a ti- podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

-¿Me quieres más a mí?- pregunte sin pensar, y lo hice como si estuviera hablando conmigo misma, pero Jacob escucho claramente lo que decía.

-Claro que sí. Si algo te pasará o no quisieras estar más conmigo, me muero. Eres la persona más especial e importante en mi vida.

-Pero…

-Renesmee, eres la persona a la que más amo…-Me quedé perpleja, ¿sería verdad? ¿Me amaba a mí y no a mi madre?

Volteé la cara para ver esos ojos que me volvían loca y encontrar la verdad en ellos, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un respiro, me besó.

Pude sentir el calor de su mano contra mi cuello, sus suaves y delicados labios contra los míos, su aliento, de un momento a otro ya no estábamos en mi habitación, estábamos flotando en las nubes, o en las estrellas, no tenía ideas claras, pero estaba segura que sólo éramos Jacob y yo. Ese beso era tierno, era excelente, era MI PRIMER BESO.

Por mí, me hubiera quedado así por siempre, pero la necesidad de respirar no me lo permitió.

Nos separamos lentamente, y en cuanto abrí mis ojos bajé la mirada, ya que sabía muy bien que los colores se me habían subido al rostro nuevamente, no podía pensar, no podía hablar. Nos quedamos en silencio por un breve momento hasta que Jake se volteó hacia a mí y me preguntó…

-¿Aún sigues dudando de lo que siento por ti?

-…- No podía contestarle, me faltaba el aliento.

-Vamos Ness, me alejaré si me lo pides, por mucho que me cueste, pero ten la confianza de decirme…

-Jake- lo interrumpí, ya se me había hecho una costumbre interrumpirlo- tú eres la persona más importante para mí. Y aunque pienses que sólo soy una niña de 15 años, estoy segura que a la persona que quiero es a ti. Sólo tú, Jacob, puedes hacerme feliz. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, alguien en quien puedo confiar, mi alma gemela…- concluí, dejando la última palabra volando en el aire.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro… me sonrió y me volvió a besar.

**Capítulo III "Tiempo de dudas"**

Estuvimos en mi habitación un divertido y lindo rato, hasta que mi papá subió para avisarnos que mi abuelita Esme nos había hecho de comer. Estaba tan emocionada que no tenía hambre.

Cuando íbamos bajando, Jake y yo estábamos tomados de la mano, y podía sentir la mirada asesina de mi padre, no me importó.

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Estás hambrienta?- Me preguntó mi tía Rosalie al entrar a la cocina.

-Un poco.

-¿Te gustaría ensalada o sopa, para empezar?

-Ensalada, tía, por favor.

-¿Y tú, Jacob?- le preguntó con recelo.

-Lo que sea está bien, gracias.- a pesar de la actitud de mi tía, Jacob le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

A Jake le sirvió de todo; su apetito era como el de 6 personas juntas.

Cuando Jacob terminó de comer, mi papá le pidió que fuera con él a la sala para conversar; estaba segura de que esa conversación sería sobre mí. Y claro, aunque no estuviera con ellos, desde la cocina podía escucharlos.

-Dime Edward, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Jacob al entrar a la sala.

-Pues, supongo que ya sabes de qué quiero hablarte, ¿no?

-Tengo una idea, pero… no estoy seguro- escuché a Jake con una voz algo nerviosa.

-Es sobre Renesmee…- la voz seria de mi padre, me hizo estremecer.

Jake no dijo nada y mi papá continuó…

-Yo sé, Jacob, que tu impronta es algo importante y que no decidiste, pero estoy algo preocupado por ella.

-No tienes porque, Edward, yo respeto mucho a Nessie y sabes que no la veo en forma de…

-Lo sé- lo interrumpió mi padre- pero tiene 15 años y aunque parezca de 17, aún sigue siendo mi pequeña. Siento que, ya no la vez de la misma forma que cuando era una niña.

-Claro que no la veo como antes, creció. Ella es hermosa, -enrojecí; a pesar de que no estaba en frente de Jake, lo que dijo me hizo sentir libélulas en la boca del estómago – pero para mí lo único que interesa es lo que ella desea y lo que la haga feliz, no pretendo nada que ella no quiera.

-Sólo te pido Jacob, que cuides de ella y que no la lastimes.

-Después de lo ocurrido, jamás quiero volver a verla llorar.

-Gracias.-dijo mi padre con alivio en su voz.

Jake volvió conmigo a la cocina y cuando terminé de comer me pidió que diéramos un paseo por el bosque porque tenía algo que decirme; con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios me convenció.

Cuando salimos al bosque, caminamos un largo tramo sin hablar, eso me ponía nerviosa, así que rompí el silencio.

-¿De qué querías hablar, Jake?- mi voz temblaba

-Bueno, Ness. Quería preguntarte algo…

-Suéltalo- traté de parecer intrigada y entusiasmada por saber, pero la verdad es que la expresión de Jacob me hacía sentir muy extraña.

-Aquí va…- cerró los ojos, me tomó de la mano y me puso enfrente de él.- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?- me lo preguntó con una voz fría.

-Ya te lo dije, Jake. Eres la persona más importante…

-No, Ness.-me interrumpió- Eso lo sé, me refiero… físicamente- su voz se entrecortaba y yo sentía el calor en mis mejillas, su pregunta era algo difícil de responder, bueno, vergonzosa.

-Ah… bueno. La verdad es que yo siento algo fuerte por ti, Jake. Sabes que te quiero mucho y todo- nunca me había atrevido a decir "te amo", era algo nuevo para mí -y físicamente… no es que no seas guapo, al contrario, es sólo que-puso su dedo en mis labios; de nuevo, había empezado a alardear cosas que no venían al caso.

-Ness, directo al punto por favor.

-Eres muy lindo… pero… la verdad es que…- tome aire- con… tener un beso tuyo… me basta… no quiero… nada más- mi voz se entrecortaba por la vergüenza y seguro mis mejillas estaban más rojas que antes.

-Ah… gracias.-dijo con un gesto de alivio.

Bajé la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Jake?

-Es que, yo le dije a tu padre, que lo único que me interesaba era lo que tú desearas, y me preocupaba que Edward tuviera razones para estar preocupado, que tonto suena eso.-la última parte, apenas la escuché, fue como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo.

-Oh-sonreí ligeramente. Él se preocupó por lo que yo quería, no por lo que mi papá le permitiera.

-Te quiero mucho, Ness. Pero no me gustaría retar a Edward.

Finalmente alcé la mirada. Me perdí en sus ojos, como de costumbre.

Volvimos a caminar en silencio, esta vez, tomados de la mano. Era una maravillosa caminata, el olor del bosque, el fango y las hojas bajo mis tenis [[converse obvio]], el calor de Jake junto a mí, todo era PERFECTO.

Comenzó a llover y a mí no me molestaba el agua en mi cabello, ni en mi ropa; aunque sabía que Alice se pondría furiosa por el desastre que sería. Me encantaba escuchar la lluvia caer, me gustaba sentir las gotas en mí.

Me detuve, cerré mis ojos, alcé los brazos y como si estuviera mirando el cielo, recibí la lluvia en mi cara.

De repente, sentí que alguien me abrazó por la espalda. Abrí los ojos; Jake, ¿Quién más podría ser? Él me miró fijamente y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Debemos regresar, tu mamá se va poner histérica…

-Sí-respondí con una sonrisa.

En el camino de regreso, seguíamos sin hablar. No tenía palabras, y él parecía haber quedado mudo después de aquella incomoda pregunta. Y cuando estábamos muy cerca de llegar a la casa me vino a la mente una duda, una muy extraña duda…

-¿Y tú, Jake?- ¿por qué me interesaba?... no lo sé. Pero quería saberlo.

-¿Eh?-nos detuvimos uno en frete del otro.

-¿Qué… sientes por mí,… físicamente?

**Capítulo IV "Un mal presentimiento"**

Intenté leer su rostro, parecía inexpresivo, o quizás frustrado; era algo confuso.

-¿Jake?-presioné

-Yo…-parecía que las palabras se quedarían atoradas en su lengua; trataba de ocultarlo, pero le era imposible no mostrar que estaba nervioso.-Pues… Renesmee, eres la chica… más hermosa que jamás haya conocido, me gustas y mucho.

Esa respuesta me bastó. Me sonrojé, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan linda.

-Gracias- le dije mirando hacía el suelo. La timidez, no había duda, que era por parte de mi madre.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por decir la verdad?

Reí ligeramente.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, me di cuenta que estábamos a unos metros de la casa, y que mi mamá nos estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Vaya, fue un largo paseo ¿no creen?- nos dijo cuando estábamos a punto de entrar.

-No te enfades, mamá. Se nos fue el tiempo volando.

-Si, Bells. En todo caso yo tengo la culpa, Ness es inocente.-bromeó. Adoraba el humor de Jake, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él.

-Ya, vamos adentro,-nos dirigió una sonrisa y me dijo al oído- tu padre está un poco descontrolado.

Una de las cosas que no me agradaban de papá, era que cuando perdía el control de su mente; y eso no ocurría muy a menudo, se le ocurrían ciertas locas ideas y realizaba acciones que ni él comprendía. Me asustaba el hecho de que él estuviera al borde de la locura.

Y aún así, analizando todo… ¿Por qué mi padre estaba al borde de la demencia?

-¡¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?- escuché a mi padre gritar desde la sala. Para nuestros oídos los gritos de mi papá fueron aturdidores.

-Edward, fue mi culpa…

-No me interesa de quien haya sido la culpa. Nessie ya debió haber ido a dormir hace horas, ¿Ya te diste cuenta? Pasa de medianoche…-esta vez, no nos gritó, pero su voz era tan… Esperen, ¡MEDIANOCHE! Ahora comprendo porque mi padre estaba más que histérico.

-Lo siento,-le dije apartando la mirada- papá, el tiempo no existió por un largo momento.

Después de mis palabras, salió de la habitación sin decirnos nada más.

-Jacob,-dijo mi mamá con una voz seria- creo que sería mejor que te fueras, puedes regresar mañana si quieres.

Jake asintió, me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Subí a mi habitación con un poco de sueño, la verdad es que estando junto a mi querido Jacob, el tiempo no importaba, para mí todo se detenía.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, cerré los ojos recargando mi frente en la puerta. Me concentraba en ignorar el enojo de mi padre cuando…

-Renesmee- dijo mi padre.

Abrí los ojos de repente, me sorprendió que estuviera allí y no me hubiera dado cuenta. Quería hablar conmigo, no había duda. Me tranquilicé, me di media vuelta y mirándolo le dije:

-¿Qué sucede papá? ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

Se acerco a mí, se puso de rodillas, me tomo de la barbilla y me dijo con una mirada intimidante…

-Lo que sucede es que te amo, hija. Y sabes que siempre haré lo que crea mejor para ti.-Su voz era tan fría que me asustó.

-Lo sé, papá. Pero por favor no me asustes. Sin rodeos dime que sucede, sé que hay algo dentro de tu mente, y lo sé a pesar de no tener tu don.- traté de bromear. Me asustaba su mirada, su voz; yo nunca le había temido a mi padre.

-No sucede nada cariño, sólo, no quiero que vuelvan tan tarde ¿entendido?

-Está bien papá.-sonreí

Me devolvió la sonrisa y salió. La verdad es que presentía algo, no sabía bien que era. Pero no era un buen presentimiento. Mi papá me había dejado una enorme duda, pero el sueño le ganó a mi mente y me quedé dormida poco después de tocar la cama.

Estaba en medio del bosque. No sabía dónde, pero me sentía mal, tenía escalofríos, y mis mejillas empapadas. De repente, a lo lejos, vi un hermoso lobo rojizo parado sobre una roca. Me tranquilicé e intente llegar a él, pero mientras más me acercaba, él se iba alejando y desvaneciéndose.

-Jacob… ¡Jake!... ¡Jacob!-comencé a gritar entre mi desesperación, las lágrimas volvieron. ¿Por qué se alejaba? ¿Por qué? Se sentía como si ya no le importará.

-¡Jacob!- volví a gritar. El eco de mi gritó me despertó.

Me levante de un movimiento, y me percaté que delante de mí estaba el hermoso lobo rojizo de mi sueño. Me di cuenta que mis mejillas realmente estaban húmedas. Lo abracé e intenté secar mis lágrimas con su pelaje en mi rostro.

-Estás aquí- le dije mientras el apoyaba su enorme hocico en mi hombro.-lo siento, lobito. Tuve un mal sueño. Espérame, ahora vuelvo.

Me metí al baño lo más rápido que pude y me di una ducha. Al salir seque mi cabello y me miré al espejo. Comencé a recordar mi sueño. ¿Por qué mi lobito se iba? ¿Por qué no me escuchaba?

Salí del baño y al entrar a mi habitación, Jake ya no estaba. Supuse que se había ido para que me pudiera vestir.

Tomé lo primero que encontré en mi armario, un gran insulto para Alice. Bajé las escaleras corriendo directo a la cocina y al entrar…

-Jake, estás aquí-lo abracé del cuello; era un poco más difícil, porque ahora estaba en su forma humana y realmente era alto.

-¿Estás bien, Ness?-me preguntó

Lo solté, lo miré a los ojos. Esos ojos negros que me fascinaban y me hacían perderme.

-Sí, es que… Tuve un horrible sueño.

-No será parecido al anterior, ¿o sí?

-No- me apresuré a contestar.- Esta vez fue peor.

-¿Peor?, Nessie, a veces tu imaginación me pone paranoico, a ver pequeña ¿Qué soñaste esta vez?

-Pues…-dirigí la mirada al suelo, me parecía algo absurdo mi sueño pero al mismo tiempo me asustaba.- Estaba en el bosque, llorando y de repente te vi, en forma de lobo, sobre una roca intenté correr hacia ti, te grité; pero parecía que a ti no te importaba, te alejabas y desapareciste en medio de la nada. Me sentí más que frustrada.- tomó mi barbilla y me miró con confusión en sus ojos, eso me hizo sentir peor.

-Nessie, quiero qué algo te quede muy claro… YO JAMÁS ME VOY A ALJEAR DE TI… JAMÁS.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me mordí el labio y no resistí más. Lo besé, volví a sentir su cálido aliento, la suave piel de sus labios, y su rostro entre mis manos. El momento era total y ampliamente perfecto. Una vez más me perdí en el entorno de mi propia casa; Jake me abrazó por la cintura y parecía que nos habíamos conectado, que vivíamos uno dentro del otro sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Y una vez más, el hermoso momento, no duró mucho…

-¡Fido! ¡Deja a mi niña EN ESTE INSTANTE!- gritó Rosalie. Nos separamos rápidamente gracias al empujón que mi tía le dio a Jacob.

**Capítulo V "Una pelea sin sentido"**

A pesar de que Rose trato de apartarnos empujando a Jake, quedamos frente a frente.

-¿Rose? Jake es…

-Renesmee, eres una niña y no permitiré que este perro te ande babeando dentro de la casa, ni en frente de mí.

-Vamos, sabes que no hay nada malo. ¿O qué, ya se te olvidó todo lo que tu querido marido le decía a Bella, cuando recién se convirtió en vampiro?

-¿Perdón?, la verdad, no lo recuerdo.

-Ah ¿no? Y dime: ¿cuántas casas destruyeron exactamente?

Su discusión no tenía sentido para mí, no sabía de que estaban hablando.

-¡Mira perro, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, no puedes reprocharme nada; la discusión sobre mi vida sexual nunca fue contigo!- Wow, abrí los ojos lo más que pude. ¿Mi tía y su esposo…?

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja- comencé a reír a todo volumen, mis vista se volvió a nublar, pero esta vez por lágrimas de risa.- ja ja ja- No podía parar.

Gracias a mi risa, su discusión terminó y ambos me miraron escépticos por un breve momento. Cuando menos lo esperé, Jacob estaba en su forma de lobo y Rosalie tratando de morder su cuello. No grité, me quedé paralizada, y era muy débil para separarlos. En menos de un parpadeo Jake tenía a Rosalie bajos sus patas y la cocina estaba casi destruida. Cuando Rosalie estuvo a punto de morder a Jake, reaccioné.

-¡Papá!-grité con todas mis fuerzas, sabía que con sólo decir su nombre me escucharía, pero me desesperé tanto que no pensé en lo aturdidor de mi grito.

En menos de segundo la familia completa estaba ahí y la pelea había terminado, a Rosalie la sostenía de un brazo mi mamá y por cintura su esposo. Mientras que Jacob estaba tendido en el piso.

Un gran escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mi Jacob, tirado en el piso. ¡Rosalie le había hecho daño! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor!, grité hacia mis adentros. Una de las cosas que más me preocupaba era que Jake llegará a recibir alguna mordida de vampiro. Eso era mortal para los licántropos, y si Rose lo había llegado a morder, jamás se lo perdonaría. Simplemente intentaría matarla yo misma.

Mi Jacob, herido por un vampiro… ¡No! ¡No!

-Jake- dije con una voz apenas audible. Me acerqué a él, me arrodille a un lado y mientras, Carlisle, lo revisaba, yo acaricié su hocico.

Miré hacia arriba. Mi papá estaba parado justo a un lado de mi abuelo, mirando toda la escena entre Jake y yo, sus ojos se veían llenos de ira, no sabía porque y la verdad no me interesaba en ese momento, volví a mirar al enorme lobo en el suelo y sin palabra alguna, tocando su peluda mejilla le dije cuanto lo quería. Estaba muy preocupada, no sabía si mi tía realmente lo había mordido, o si sólo lo había lastimado de los huesos.

-Tiene 2 costillas fracturadas y una pata trasera.-dijo mi abuelo, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó mi madre con miedo en su rostro.

-Sí, tomando en cuenta las condiciones de los hombres lobo, sanar máximo en 4 días.

Habiendo dicho esto, Jasper y mi papá se ofrecieron a llevar a Jake al estudio de mi abuelo, donde prácticamente tenía un hospital, Jake era grande y pesado para un solo vampiro.

A penas subí dos escalones detrás de ellos y escuché a mi mamá llamarme desde la sala.

-Renesmee, ven por favor.

-Mamá, necesito subir.- le contesté sin dar un paso.

-Será sólo un minuto, lo prometo.

Di media vuelta y fui con ella.

Cuando vi a mi madre sentada en el sofá, supuse que mi tía y su esposo Emmett, habían decidido salir antes de que algo más pasara.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?

-Necesitamos hablar, nena.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tu padre.

-¿Papá?, ¿qué sucede con él?

-Lo que pasa, es que, no me agradan las expresiones que tiene. Lo conozco y sé que tiene algo en mente.

-¿Y qué conmigo?

-Las decisiones de tu padre, muchas veces son muy extremas, y él haría lo que fuera para protegerte.

-¿Entonces?- le hice un gestó de presión, quería subir a ver a Jake, en ese momento era lo más importante.

-Siempre hazle saber a tu padre que es lo que sientes.-oí sus palabras, más no las escuché. Nos les tomé importancia, Jake estaba herido y no podía pensar en nada.

-Sí, mamá- sólo eso contesté, subí las escaleras y me dirigí al estudio de mi abuelo.

Me quedé con Jacob todo el tiempo, no supe a qué hora ni cómo, pero desperté en mi cama. Seguro mi papá me había llevado a mi habitación en cuanto me quedé dormida.

Me di un baño, seque mi cabello, me vestí con lo más lindo que encontré en mi enorme guardarropa y antes de bajar a desayunar, toque la puerta del estudio de mi abuelo para ver si aún estaban ahí. Respondió mi padre.

-Hola papá, ¿cómo está Jake?

-Buenos días, Ness. Está bien hija, pero creo que necesitamos hablar.

-Dime papá.- traté de parecer paciente, pero en realidad por dentro no soportaba las ganas de querer ver a Jake.

-Bueno, es sobre Jacob. La verdad, pequeña. Estoy asustado, imagínate si no hubieran estado en casa, que hubieran ido de cacería y sólo ustedes tres. ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Rose, probablemente lo hubiera mordido, o te hubieran lastimado.

-Tal vez, pero no fue así.-Mi familia siempre me decía que era igual que mi madre: testaruda, algo irresponsable, y muchas cosas más.

-Lo sé pequeña, pero pienso que tu relación con Jacob es… peligrosa, o al menos por ahora.

-Papá… Yo quiero a Jacob como a nadie más y hagas lo que hagas eso no va a cambiar.- aparte la mirada, no quería que me convenciera de que Jake era peligroso, yo sabía que no era así. Él nunca permitiría que me hicieran daño, él nunca me dañaría.

-Yo no pienso hacer nada, sus decisiones son suyas y de nadie más.

-Gracias, ahora ¿puedo entrar a ver a Jake?- le dije con una voz retante. Retar a mi papá, era lo que menos me agradaba, pero cuando se trataba de el amor de mi vida estaba dispuesta a todo.

-Sí.- fue su última palabra. Se apartó y me dejo entrar.

**Capítulo V1"Locas decisiones"**

Abrí la puerta, y lo único que pude ver fue a Jake recostado en la cama mirando por la ventana. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, lobito.

-Hola, Ness- me dijo con una voz fría y sin voltear hacia mí.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté tomándolo de la mano.

-Pues… no todo.- tomé un respiro, me ponía los nervios de punta que se comportará así.

-¿Qué sucede?- volteó su rostro para mirarme esta vez.

-¿Y si tu padre tiene razón? ¿Y si soy tan peligroso cómo tu mamá en una motocicleta?

Reí un poco, lo que mi mamá había pasado en la motocicleta, era una historia que nadie de la familia podía olvidar y que me habían contado desde pequeña.

-Jake, ya conoces a mi papá, él exagera mucho las cosas y pues…

-No, Nessie. Tiene razón, te pudimos haber hecho daño.-me interrumpió

-Jacob, no pasó nada…

-Pero pudo haber pasado. ¿Qué haría yo si algo te pasará?

-No te preocupes por eso ¿sí?, ahora sólo recupérate.-Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y supe que lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

Decidí dejarlo descansar, que sólo discutiría con él en estos momentos. Lo besé en la mejilla de nuevo y salí…

-Descansa.-fue lo último que le dije al abrir la puerta.

No tenía ganas de comer nada, no sentí frío ni calor. Estaba en otro mundo. Parecía que mi mente estaba en blanco pero llena de preguntas. ¿Y si mi padre tenía razón? ¿Jake era peligroso? ¿Algún día podrían convivir en paz Jake y Rosalie?...

Sabía que Jake, nunca me haría daño, pero cuando un licántropo pierde el control… Tan sólo la historia de Sam y su impronta Emily, una historia que había escuchado en cuanto me enteré de la impronta de Jake. Él me amaba, de eso no había duda, pero las probabilidades no desaparecían con saber eso.

Salí a dar un paseo por el bosque, el aire fresco me vendría bien.

Entre arbustos, árboles y musgo me sentí mejor que dentro de mi propia casa. Mis preguntas aún no se habían abierto paso hacía el pasado, nunca había pensado en el hecho de que Jake era diferente a mí. Que, a pesar de ser mitad humana-mitad vampiro, era muy frágil en comparación con mi familia.

Me senté sobre un tronco, respire cada milímetro cúbico de aire a mi alrededor en aquel tranquilo bosque y estuve pensando sobre la mejor solución para la seguridad de Jacob y la mía.

No encontré respuesta.

Volví a casa después de una cuantas horas, casi anochecía, estaba justo frente a la puerta, respire profundo y entré a la casa.

-Es lo mejor- escuché a mi padre decir en la sala.

-Edward, piénsalo bien, es demasiado, piensa en Nessie.- le dijo mi madre sin darse cuenta de que yo ya estaba ahí.

-Hola, hija- saludó mi madre, tratando de disimular.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo?-pregunté antes de sentarme junto a ellos.

-Lo que pasa es que…

-Nos vamos a mudar- interrumpió mi papá.

-¿A dónde?- pregunté impaciente

-A Quebec, Canadá- contestó mi mamá con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y Jake, dónde está?-Al menos quería saber si él tenía idea de lo que mi padre había decidido.

-Carlisle fue a dejar a Jacob al límite antes de La Push, y ya está enterado de esto… Nos mudaremos porque es lo mejor para todos.-me dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

-¿!Qué!- volví a repetir, no podía creerlo, me separarían de Jacob por una estúpida pelea.

-Nos vamos mañana.- dijo mi papá resaltando la última palabra y sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a mi padre?

-Lo siento, pequeña. Tu padre ya lo decidió y es muy difícil hacer que se retracte.

No supe cuándo, pero de un momento a otro mis mejillas ya estaban empapadas. Termine en el piso con mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas. Sentí como si me hubieran destrozado, que cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba en un lugar diferente; mi corazón se había ido con Jacob, es lo único que podía asegurar.

Sabía que mi mamá me estaba diciendo algo para consolarme, pero mis sentidos… NO TENÍA SENTIDOS. Ni siquiera sabía si aún respiraba. Me tendría que separar de Jacob, mi Jacob. ¿Por qué? ¡No es justo!

Las lágrimas no se detuvieron, quería gritar, quería golpear todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor, pero mis músculos no me respondieron y mi garganta no emitía sonido alguno. Mi cabeza pesaba toneladas; la detuve pegando mí frente a mis rodillas. Cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude e intenté tranquilizarme. Tomé varios respiros para construir fuerzas y ponerme de pie. No logré nada. Mi cuerpo entero se quedó inmóvil, ya no sabía si mi mamá seguía ahí o había ido a empacar con mi padre.

Mi tío, Emmett, me tomó entre sus brazos e intentó levantarme. Me aferré al suelo pero no sirvió de nada. En menos de un segundo me encontraba en mi habitación, recostada y acompañada por mi madre, Alice, Jasper y mi abuelita Esme.

Gracias al don de mi tío, después de unos minutos, me tranquilicé.

-¿Estás mejor, linda?-preguntó Esme acercándose a mí.

No respondí. Aparté la mirada.

-Renesmee, todos sabemos cómo te sientes, pero no podemos hacer nada si tu papá lo tiene decidido.-dijo mi madre.

-Convencer a Edward de cualquier cosa es más difícil que ver tu futuro-intentó bromear Alice.

Ni una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, no quería ser grosera con mi familia, los amaba pero la situación me tenía, como decía Jake "cómo lobo fuera de su manada".

-Lo siento.-se disculpó mi madre.

No podía verlos a la cara, mis ojos se fijaron en lo que tenía en mi mesa de noche, una fotografía que había tomado Seth hace unos meses, un día en La Push; Jacob y yo tomados de la mano, mirándonos el uno al otro, frente al mar, durante el atardecer. Recuerdo que había ido a La Push porque mi abuelo Charlie quería verme, costó mucho convencer a mis padres pero logré ir.

Esa fotografía era muy especial. Y por lo que entendía, la última que tendría con Jake.

**Capítulo VII "Más que desesperación"**

En el aeropuerto de Port Angeles, toda la familia se reunió para despedirnos; cuando estábamos a punto de abordar, no noté ni un poco de dolor en el rostro de mi padre, era como si estuviera feliz por alejarse de aquí, de dejar a su familia atrás. Yo, por otra parte, extrañaría a todos: Alice con sus montones de ropa nueva cada semana; Rosalie y sus actitudes de madre histérica; Jasper, que parecía que, en lo que yo llevaba de tiempo mi vida, no había utilizado su don sino hasta ayer; Emmett, siempre apoyando a Rose, aunque a veces sus decisiones fueran muy extremas; Esme, prácticamente mi segunda madre; Carlisle, que desde el principio estuvo al pendiente de mi salud.

Mi abuelo Charlie, Sue, Seth… Recordando a cada persona de la que me estaba alejando, subimos al avión, me senté junto a mamá; sabía que no soportaría irme con mi padre, aún no podía perdonarlo por lo que me estaba obligando a hacer, había perdido mi confianza por completo, no quería escuchar ni su nombre, en estos momentos lo odiaba, después de todo ni siquiera me había permitido despedirme de Jacob.

Me acomodé en el asiento, dieron aviso de que estábamos a punto de despegar así que abroché mi cinturón y en cuanto estuvimos en el aire dirigí la mirada al hermoso paisaje de la ventanilla: los árboles, el interminable pasto, las pequeñas casas… Mi vida entera estaba ahí, algo de mi corazón se había quedado en ese pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, y la mayoría del mismo, estaba en La Push.

Suspiré.

-Jake-me dije, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta.

Cerré mis ojos para que las lágrimas no se dieran lugar, pero no sirvió de nada. Mis mejillas comenzaron a sentirse empapadas. Parecía que mi mamá no quería decirme nada, obviamente ella sabía que estaba llorando, pero supuse que no quería empeorar las cosas.

¡¿Por qué? ¡No es justo! Mi vida, mis sueños.

Mis sollozos eran prácticamente silenciosos, pero mi dolor era el mismo; intenté tragar saliva, pero tenía la garganta completamente cerrada. Nunca me había sentido con tan profunda tristeza en mi vida, sabía muy bien que las cosas cambiaban de un momento a otro sin previo aviso; pero estábamos hablando de una decisión tomada por mi padre. Odiar a mi papá era como odiarme a mí misma, un odio sin sentido y tan seco como el aire de aquel avión.

Tendríamos que empezar una nueva vida, nuevos retos, nuevas decisiones, y a pesar de que sólo bastaba un respiro para darme fuerza y abrir los ojos; no podía, mis recuerdos pasaban como una película.

Me moría por darle el último besó a Jacob, por volver a salir al bosque y terminar llena de barro de nuevo, ¡No lo soporto! ¡Ya por favor! Los recuerdos más hermosos que tenía me hacían sentir la sangre hirviendo, quería borrar todo de mi mente, tratar de olvidar toda mi vida, pero si lo hacía terminaría peor que muerta.

Nunca pensé que pensar en Jake me provocará tanto dolor.

-Renesmee, no te preocupes.-escuché decir de pronto a mi mamá.

Me tranquilicé y abrí mis ojos.

-Linda, esto no durará mucho…

-Mamá-la interrumpí sin mirarla y con una voz fría- sé lo que vas a decir.- no podía ver claramente, mis ojos seguían inundados de lágrimas.-pero esta vez, ya no tengo confianza en nadie.

Me di la vuelta, me aferré a su pecho y entre sus brazos lloré todo lo que pude, no me importó hacer ruido, ni que toda la gente me mirara, me sentía más que desesperada.

Cuando menos lo esperé…

-Renesmee, despierta linda… Llegamos.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, volví en sí. Me había quedado dormida, y ni siquiera lo había sentido. Bajamos del avión y nos tomó un tiempo recoger las maletas.

Mi padre había llamado un taxi para recogernos, y durante el camino a mi… "nuevo hogar"…

-¿Son nuevos en la ciudad?- le preguntó en francés, el taxista a mi padre; yo conocía perfectamente bien el idioma, me lo habían enseñado desde pequeña y hablarlo no sería un problema para mí en esta ciudad.

-Sí…-respondió mi madre tratando de ser cortés.

-¿De dónde vienen?

-Forks, Washington.-le contestó con un tono indiferente mi padre.

-Bueno, pues bienvenidos, Quebec es una ciudad muy tranquila, les gustará.-parecía que el tono de mi padre lo había obligado a terminar la conversación.

El taxi se detuvo, habíamos llegado.

La casa era pequeña, modesta; mi mamá la había elegido sin duda alguna.

Era una casa de dos pisos, no era muy grande, pero era linda. Los muros eran de color azul; la puerta, y algunos otros adornos en blanco. En el según piso había un pequeño balcón.

Cuando mis padres terminaron de bajar las maletas del taxi entramos a la casa; la sala de estar estaba conectada con el comedor, por dentro la casa era igual de acogedora que la pequeña cabaña que teníamos cerca de Forks; subimos y mi mamá me mostró mi habitación, era más pequeña que a la que estaba acostumbrada pero la decoración era especial, los muros eran de un color amarillo tenue y en la cabecera de mi cama había un pequeño sol pintado, los muebles estaban hechos de madera fina, lo que le daba un toque más rústico a mi habitación.

Las sábanas de mi cama combinaban a la perfección con toda la demás decoración; me senté sobre la orilla y le pedí a mi mamá que me ayudará a desempacar, necesitaba que alguien me acompañara; por primera vez me sentía sola.

Mi padre nos aviso que saldría a comprar comida para mí; no lo detuve, quería hablar con mi mamá, después de todo ya estaba más tranquila.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté tomando la ropa para acomodarla en los cajones.

-¿Por qué?

-Sí, ¿por qué decidió esto? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ¿Por qué no te opusiste a su decisión?-pregunté con un tono de voz, que jamás había usado con mi madre, un tono indiferente.

-Nena, relájate.-me dijo tomándome de los hombros para que la mirara.

-Lo siento.-dije aparatando la mirada por la vergüenza.

-Tu papá decidió mudarse porque piensa que Jake es peligroso; eso si lo sabías. No lo detuve, porque Jake estuvo de acuerdo en que te trajéramos a Canadá…

-¿Qué?-la miré a los ojos.

-Jacob también tuvo voz y voto en la decisión.

-¿Jacob… pidió que… me alejarán de él?- pregunté con la voz entrecortada, el nudo en mi garganta había regresado.

-Sí.

-Pero… la… la impronta…-no pude formular mi pregunta; por más que trataba de llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno, parecía que este había desaparecido.

-Nunca antes se había sabido de un licántropo que se apartará de su impronta por decisión propia, pero…-mi madre estaba hablando, lo notaba en sus labios, pero no escuché sus palabras.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que mi padre aceptó algo como esto?-las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

-Ambos acordaron intentarlo al menos por unos meses, sólo para probar…-¿probar? ¿Probar qué?

-¡No soy un experimento!-grité, fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Pequeña, sé que esto no te afectará tanto como crees.

Caí al suelo, una vez más estaba destrozada. Jacob pidió que me alejaran de él, tenía que hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

-¿Puedo hablar con Jake?- le pregunté a mi padre.

**Capítulo VIII "Un amigo desconocido"**

Mi padre atravesó la puerta de mi cuarto me dio el celular y me dijo con una voz fría…

-Claro que sí, debes saber que tu madre no miente.

Tomé su celular y marqué el número de la casa de Jake con desesperación.

Al primer timbre contestaron:

-¿Hola?

-¿Jake?- pregunté tratando de que mi voz sonára entusiasta, las lágrimas habían desaparecido, pero aún los sollozos silenciosos seguían en mí.

-Nessie…

-Sí, soy yo; hola.-mis respuestas eran cortas porque en mi cabeza había muchas palabras entrecruzadas que no quería decir.

-¿Qué hay?

-Es que… te llamó para… ¿cómo estás?- sentía nervios de que mis padres dijeran la verdad.

-Bien ¿y tú?-me puse de pie.

-Jacob, quería preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó con una voz tranquila.

-¿Tú les pediste a mis padres que me alejarán de ti?- a pesar de la presión en mi pecho, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin textura alguna.

-Si.-me congelé, mis padres tenían razón, Jake estuvo de acuerdo, no le importé…- Nessie, sabes que…- cerré el celular y se lo di a mi padre. Caminé hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, nena?-preguntó mi madre sin intentar detenerme.

-A conocer la ciudad, después de todo éste será mi nuevo hogar…-Bajé las escaleras y salí.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, pasaban de las diez de la noche, aunque para una semi-humana no era ningún problema andar vagando sola a esas horas.

Comenzó a nevar, no era una tormenta, pero la nieve me impedía ver mi camino; resbalé y caí sentada sobre la acera. Las lágrimas se dieron lugar de nuevo en mi rostro.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué no puedes dejar de llorar Renesmee?- me dije secando mis mejillas.

Junte mis pies y abracé mis rodillas una vez más en esta semana, nunca antes había llorado tanto, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué lloraba de todo?

Aquel sueño en el bosque volvió a mi mente, Jacob se alejaba de mí. Ya no le importaba…

-¿Estás bien?- escuché decir a alguien desde arriba.

-Sí-contesté sin mirar. Sentí como aquella persona se sentó junto a mí.

-Es lindo caminar de noche ¿no crees?- ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no se fue si le dije que estaba bien?

-Disculpa, ¿quién eres tú?- pregunté aún sin mirar, no quería que pensará que podía ser amigable; quería estar sola.

-Mmm… creo que, como tú soy alguien que salió a dar un paseo; la diferencia es que yo no suelo llorar con este clima.

-No estoy llorando.

-Sí, claro…-dijo con sarcasmo

-Sólo necesito estar sola, así que… puedes irte.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó como si no me hubiera escuchado.

-Déjame en paz-dije casi gritando; había volteado a verlo para que esta vez se diera cuenta que hablaba enserio.

-¿Ya ves? Si estabas llorando.

Mire hacia el piso, sentí vergüenza por como lo traté; él intentaba ser amigable conmigo.

-Ne… Renesmee- sentí un hueco en el pecho al recordar el nombre que Jacob me había puesto.

-Mucho gusto, soy Bryer.- me extendió su mano. La tomé y volví mi rostro para mirarlo. Era un chico con cabello oscuro, piel era clara y sus ojos; a pesar de ser de noche, noté que eran cafés con un brillo especial en ellos.-me vas a decir ¿por qué llorabas?

-Ah… ¿por qué se lo tengo que contar a un extraño?-respondí soltando su mano.

-Pues ya no soy un extraño, ya te dije mi nombre; o ¿qué? ¿También quieres saber mis antecedentes?

-No pero…

-Está bien-me interrumpió-si te molesto… me voy.

-No…-respondí, mientras él se ponía de pie.

-Entonces, ¿te parece si caminamos juntos y te muestro la ciudad? Es más linda si la conoces de noche.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy nueva aquí?

-Se nota en tu cara, y jamás te había visto por aquí; yo vivo a dos calles... ¿Vienes?-me extendió su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

-Está bien, pero si algo me pasa ya sé a quién culpar.- Tomé su mano y una vez que estuve de pie pude observar en él una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Caminé junto a Bryer sin hablar, no me había preguntado nada y por supuesto yo no confiaba tan fácil en la gente.

-Y… ¿de dónde eres?

-Estados Unidos.-le contesté con una voz poco entusiasta, ya hacía más frío que hace unos momentos; como extrañaba el calor de Jacob a mi lado.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco… ya es tarde… tengo que regresar a casa-le dije con la voz entrecortada, estaba temblando.

-Ten cúbrete mientras llegamos.-colocó su chaqueta en mis hombros y sentí un poco más de calor.-Bien… ¿por dónde vives?

-Tres calles antes de donde nos encontramos.-Lo seguí mientras él iba de regreso, yo estaba perdida en esta ciudad; mis padres seguro estarían muy preocupados y yo aquí con un extraño.

Después de un momento pude reconocer la esquina de mi nueva casa, tomé su chaqueta y se la dí.

-Gracias, ya sé lle… llegar.

-De nada. Espero verte pronto.- me besó la mejilla, dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

Mis padres me matarían si tardaba un segundo más. Me apresuré a llegar a la puerta y tocar, aún no tenía llaves de la casa.

En un instante mi padre abrió la puerta.

-Renesmee ¿dónde has estado?-preguntó mi mamá cubriéndome con una pequeña cobija.

-Lo siento mamá, un chico se acercó a mí y estuve platicando con él un buen rato.

-¿Un chico?-preguntó mi padre con angustia en su voz.- ¿quién era? ¡¿Por qué hablas con extraños en una ciudad nueva?

-Su nombre es…Bry…-seguía temblando, mi cuerpo se congelaba y las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-Mejor vete a la cama nena, mañana hablamos.-me dijo mi madre antes de que papá se pusiera como loco por mi falta de responsabilidad.

Subí a mi habitación, me acomodé en la cama, me cubrí, cerré mis ojos y no tarde mucho en quedarme profundamente dormida.

**Capítulo IX "Encuentro"**

Cuando desperté, salí de la cama y me di un baño caliente. Bajé a la cocina para desayunar, mis padres ya estaban sentados en la mesa esperando para hablar conmigo.

-Nessie…-comenzó mi padre.

-Papá, por favor no me vuelvas a llamar así-lo interrumpí, ese nombre me molestaba más que nunca-mi nombre es Renesmee.

-Renesmee, ¿qué sucedió anoche?-preguntó mi madre, ella sabía cómo me sentía, o eso parecía.

-Como ustedes vieron salí a caminar, tropecé por la nieve y un chico se acercó preguntándome si estaba bien.

-¿Quién era ese chico?-preguntó mi padre con una voz fría, sin expresión en su rostro. Como siempre…

-Su nombre es Bryer, y vive a una calle de aquí según sé.

-Renesmee, ¿por qué seguiste platicando con ese chico? Sabes que no debes hablar con desconocidos…

-Te pudo haber hecho daño-interrumpió mi mamá

-Lo sé… pero él quería ser amigable conmigo porque me vio…-no encontraba la palabra correcta-mal.

-No debes hablar con desconocidos-repitió mi padre.

-Lo siento.

-Hija, debes entender que nuestra vida es diferente ahora.-dijo mi madre dándome un rápido abrazo.

-Y bien… ¿cuál será nuestra historia?-pregunté a mi padre finalmente.

-No vamos a mentir demasiado; somos de Forks, Washington. Bella será tu media hermana, ella fue adoptada por nuestros padres, y ella estudia Filosofía y letras; yo seré tu hermano mayor y estudiaré Música, perdimos a nuestros padres hace 1 año y tú estudiaras en la preparatoria.

-¿Iré nuevamente a la escuela?-a partir de que dejé de crecer había asistido a la secundaria una sola vez; toda nuestra vida había sido en un solo lugar, Forks.

-Sí, igual que Forks, sólo irás los años que se vean adecuados.-No podía evitar sentirme feliz por regresar a convivir con humanos, los lazos que tuve en Forks fueron maravillosos, pocos, pero maravillosos.

-¿Quieres salir a conocer la ciudad, nena?-preguntó mi madre tomando a mi papá de la mano, esa imagen me recordó… lo que sentía por Jacob; cada que tenía la oportunidad lo tomaba de la mano justo como mis padres lo hacían.

-Claro.-contesté sin apartar la vista de sus manos. Mi voz sonó clara tal y como quería.

Salimos de casa los tres juntos y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde nos parecía mejor. Durante el camino, intenté no pensar en cualquier cosa que me trajera malos recuerdos, mi papá estaba ahí y no quería que mis pensamientos pasaran a ser suyos.

Encontramos un centro comercial enorme, había muchas tiendas y miles de cosas que ver.

Entre a una tienda de peluches; siempre me habían gustado mucho y aunque tenía demasiados, no me importaba poder comprar otro. Estuve en el lugar un buen rato buscando algo que me gustara. La tienda era como un laberinto, había muchos aparadores y estantes, tantos que perdías de vista la entrada.

Di un paso atrás para ver mejor y encontrar el camino, sentí chocar contra un estante, volteé para asegurarme de que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar y vi un peluche, que tenía que comprar; el peluche más hermoso de ahí. Un pequeño lobo rojizo; su pelaje se sentía prácticamente igual al real, los ojos del peluche era negros y era del tamaño perfecto para sentarlo en mi mesa de noche.

-Está lindo ¿cierto?-escuché decir detrás de mí.

-Sí, es hermoso.

-¿Lo quieres?

-A… q…-las palabras no salieron de mi boca, di media vuelta-¡Bryer! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté muy sorprendida.

-Vine de compras con mi familia ¿y tú?

-Conociendo la ciudad con mis p… hermanos.-me dirigió una sonrisa y le respondí de la misma manera.

Un poco más y decía una gran "mentira".

-Entonces, ¿quieres el perro o no?

-Ah, ¿este? Es un lobo; si, claro que lo quiero, sólo tengo que decirle a…

-No te preocupes, yo te lo regalo.-me dijo antes de que terminará la frase…

-No… no, gracias pero no podría aceptarlo.

-¿Cómo regalo de bienvenida?

-No, enserio muchas gracias pero…

-¡Bryer!, mamá dice que nos ve en el café de abajo.-interrumpió una chica acercándose a nosotros.

-Si, ya voy… ¡Ah! Renesmee ella es Ruthie mi hermana mayor.

-Hola, mucho gusto.-le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Parecía una persona agradable, era muy parecida a su hermano, la diferencia era que tenía la tez morena, no parecía de Canadá.

-Hola, tú debes ser, la chica nueva de la ciudad ¿no?-me preguntó extendiéndome la mano

-Sí, soy yo.-asentí y tome su mano.

-Bienvenida, ¿no quieres bajar con nosotros?

-Si Renesmee, conocerás a mi mamá…-dijo Bryer muy entusiasmado.

-No lo sé, es que estoy conociendo la ciudad con mis hermanos y…-seguro mi padre se molestaría por esto.

-No te preocupes, ven con nosotros… que vengan tus hermanos también y nosotros les mostramos la ciudad-dijo Ruthie con un gesto amigable.

-Está bien, les diré. Están afuera, ¿me acompañan?

Dejé el lobo que tanto me había gustado en el mismo lugar donde lo encontré y salimos los tres de la tienda; mis padres estaban en la librería de un lado, comprando los libros de la escuela.

-Bella, Edward.-dije al estar detrás de ellos. Los dos me miraron escépticos, nunca los había llamado por sus nombres, eran mis padres…

-¿Qué sucede Renesmee?-preguntó mi padre con una voz atemorizante al ver que traía compañía.

-Les presento a Bryer, el chico que me ayudo a regresar a casa la otra noche, y ella es Ruthie su hermana mayor.

-Hola chicos, nosotros somos los hermanos de Renesmee; Bella y Edward-dijo mi madre con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gusto en conocerlos.-añadió papá.

-¿Queríamos saber… si querían acompañarnos… y conocer a nuestra mamá?-preguntó Ruthie sin apartar la mirada de mi padre; era normal, cualquiera que lo conocía por primera vez no podía evitar ignorar su figura perfecta.

-No lo sé, estábamos por irnos-dijo mi mamá tomando a mi padre de la mano.

-Será poco tiempo, y…-Ruthie no podía hablar, estaba más que ida con la presencia de mi padre.

-Está bien… Pero sólo un momento, tenemos otras cosas que hacer.-Accedió mi mamá; mi padre no parecía estar de acuerdo pero, tomó los libros, pago en la caja y salió con nosotros.

**Capítulo X "Mentiras y más mentiras"**

Bajamos las escaleras todos juntos; yo iba junto a Ruthie, y me di cuenta que ella no apartaba la mirada de mi padre… Parecía que la imagen de mis padres juntos y tomados de la mano invadía su mente y no podía dejarla pensar, ¿acaso los juzgaba? Yo no la culparía por eso. Después de todo, la historia era que ellos eran hermanos…

-Ellos… ¿son… están juntos?-me preguntó con la voz apenas audible y un poco avergonzada; no quería que mis padres la escucharán… y yo sabía que eso era imposible.

-Sí, pero… no pienses mal. Bella es nuestra media hermana, bueno… mis padres la adoptaron un año después de que Edward nació, crecieron juntos y después nací yo… fui como una sorpresa para mis padres…

-Oh…-me dijo apartando la mirada.

-Sí, fue sólo hace algunos años cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían… No fue fácil para nadie aceptarlo…

-Supongo que para ti también fue una sorpresa ¿no?-dijo Ruthie, esta vez ella intentó verme a los ojos…Acaso ¿Sabía que estaba mintiendo?

-Pues, la verdad no… Ellos nunca…-Mi mente voló hacía otra cosa y se olvidó por completo de la mentira, eso no era bueno [[o.O]]- parecía que su destino siempre fue estar juntos. Fue necesario que él no muriera hace tiempo, para que termináramos así…

-¿Él… muriera?...- ¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Qué dije?...

-Ah… sí… Edward tuvo una complicación… cuando nació-mi mente reaccionó rápido… sólo esperaba que yo sonara convincente- por eso también mis padres adoptaron a Bella, pensaron que mi mamá ya no podría tener hijos.-Aparté la mirada, estuve a punto de… ¡ay!

-Hola, mamá.-Bryer interrumpió nuestra conversación- ¿Recuerdas que te conté algo sobre Reneesme?

-Sí… ¿Eres tú, cierto? Mucho gusto.-Me dirigió una sonrisa… La madre de Bryer, era hermosa… pero, realmente hermosa…

-Si… mucho gusto- Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y miro a mis padres extrañada…

-¡Ah!… ellos son sus hermanos mayores…-dijo Bryer presentando a los dos extraños detrás de él-Edward y Bella.

-Buenas tardes-dijeron mis padres al unísono.

-Buenas tardes, yo soy Amelie…-volvió a sonreír y mis padres le respondieron de la misma manera…

Amelie, podía ser confundida con una vampiresa; lo único que podía arriesgarla a ser la cena de un vampiro, era su olor… Su cabello era de un color chocolate, el color de su piel era el mismo que el de Bryer. Sus ojos… de un café tan oscuro que podía parecer negro; casi tan profundo, como el color en los ojos de… Jake.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes son nuevos en la ciudad?-pregunto la madre de Bryer mirándonos a mis padres y a mí.

-Sí… Acabamos de llegar.-contestó mi mamá con una voz dulce.

-¿Quieren que les mostremos la ciudad? No es muy grande, y creo que se sería muy agradable conocernos mejor…

-Muchas gracias, pero tenemos que llegar a casa y desempacar, limpiar un poco…-explicó mi madre.- Preparar las cosa de la escuela. Un sinfín de cosas nos esperan en casa. En serio nos encantaría ir con ustedes.

-Está bien, creo que será otro día…

-Espero que nos podamos volver a encontrar-dijo Bryer con una expresión de tristeza y una voz apenas audible…

-En serio que nos encantaría,-repitió mi padre- pero mañana será nuestro primer día de escuela y…

-¿Mañana? Estamos a mitad de curso…-interrumpió Ruthie

-Lo sabemos pero, no queríamos perder el año… así que nos inscribimos desde antes de llegar.-explicó mi papá con una voz tan fría, que me ponía los nervios de punta. Creo que intentaba que Ruthie pensará en él como una persona no muy amable.

-Y… ¿a qué escuela se inscribieron?-pregunto Ruthie muy avergonzada. Se ruborizó un poco.

-Pues, Ne…-mire a mi padre con ojos asesinos antes de que pudiera completar ese nombre- Reneesme…-corrigió- irá a l'École Secondaire de la Courvilloise. Y Bella y yo a Université Laval.

-¿En serio? Yo voy en esa universidad. ¡Es la mejor!-agregó Ruthie muy emocionada…

-Edward, creo que ya es tarde…-apresuró mi madre, en lugar de prisa más bien parecía que no se sentía cómoda con Ruthie a un lado de mi padre.

-Sí, ya es tarde. Creo que nosotros nos vamos.-se despidió mi papá.

-Está bien, espero verlos pronto.-nos dijo Bryer. Su madre nos dirigió una sonrisa, se despidió de cada uno con un delicado beso en la mejilla. El frío en la piel de mis padres, no pareció molestarla. Qué extraño…

-Hasta luego Ruthie…-deje mis palabras en el aire. La verdad esperaba volver a encontrarme con ellos, eran realmente personas amigables.

Caminamos de regreso a casa sin hablar. Yo me concentré más en observar las calles para no perderme después.

Mis padres volvieron a tomarse de la mano. Y de nuevo una imagen invadió mi mente… ¿Por qué no podía olvidar aquel sentimiento? ¿Por qué en mi cabeza la misma imagen aparecía a cada instante?

En cuanto llegamos a casa subí las escaleras y desempaqué la última maleta que tenía. Esa pequeña gran maleta estaba repleta de videos, una cámara fotográfica que mi papá me había regalado cuando cumplí 14 años; álbumes repletos de fotografías con mi familia, portarretratos, etc…

Conforme sacaba las cosas, las iba acomodando en mi habitación. Coloqué varias fotografías en mi tocador, unas más las bajé y las puse sobre los muebles de la sala. Parecía que el fondo de la maleta no existía, hasta que encontré aquella foto que tanta tristeza me había causado cuando me enteré de la mudanza… La foto donde sólo estábamos Jacob y yo.

En cuanto miré la foto, no pude evitar una lágrima más corriendo sobre mi mejilla. Fue un momento inolvidable. Pero, si estaba decidida a olvidarme de Jacob; tenía que deshacerme de esa foto, o mínimo no verla diariamente al despertar cada mañana en mi mesa de noche…

Saque la foto del portarretrato y la guarde dentro de un libro que supuse, no volvería a abrir; UN MUNCO SIN FIN era el título. Mi padre me había dicho que era muy bueno pero nunca le creí… Yo tenía el libro con la esperanza de algún día leerlo, pero creo que mi fuerza de voluntad nunca fue mucha.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. [[Una canción de "The Mitch Hasen Band jejeje ((la música de este blog es de ese grupo!))]] Deje el libro sobre un estante que estaba en el pasillo y tomé el celular para ver quien era… Jacob. Decidí no contestar; no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, y mucho menos de llorar.

-Contesta, Renesmee. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- me escuché decirme en mi cabeza.

La música se detuvo y la pantalla marcaba una llamada perdida. Mi padre apareció de repente frente a mí y me dio su celular…

-Es Jacob, quiere hablar contigo.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar con él, -una enorme mentira más, me moría por escucharlo pero no quería decirlo - no...

-Contesta nena, se escucha desesperado.-interrumpió mi madre antes de que yo pudiera pronunciar otra palabra…

-Está bien…-Miré el celular por un momento, lo coloque junto a mi oído y respondí…- ¿Hola?

-¡Nessie!- Era su voz… la voz del ser que tanto extrañaba.

**Capítulo XI "Sorpresas"**

Jacob estaba del otro lado de la línea, y yo simplemente no podía hablar. Las palabras correctas no se formularon en mi cabeza… De nuevo la sensación de las libélulas alborotadas estaba en mi estómago.

-Ness, ¿estás ahí?-preguntó desesperado cuando no escuchó mi respuesta.

-Ah… Ss…-seguía sin poder emitir sonido. El escuchar su voz…

-Renesmee… por favor contéstame-suplicó

-Ja… Jacob.-intenté que mi voz se escuchará sin emoción alguna.

-Nessie, ¿por qué no quieres contestarme? ¿Qué sucede?- aparté el teléfono de mi rostro, escuché su voz a lo lejos .-Te necesito, eres la persona que más am…

-Jacob…-interrumpí, el tono de mi voz era normal, sabía que él escucharía.- la única razón por la que no quiero hablar contigo, es porque quiero olvidarme de ti…

No me di tiempo para escuchar su respuesta, terminé la llamada y le entregué el celular a mi padre. Entré a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me senté sobre la cama. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos sin aviso. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así…

-Renesmee, ¿podemos hablar, pequeña?-escuché decir al otro lado de la puerta. Era mi madre.

A veces, adoraba que fuera tan comprensiva conmigo, que me escuchara; pero algunas otras odiaba que cuando quería estar sola, ella se obstinara en consolarme…

-Mamá…- dije con un pequeño hilo de voz- necesito estar sola…

-Nena, en serio necesito hablar contigo… -sequé mis lágrimas

-Necesito estar sola…-repetí.

No volvió a insistir; se hizo tarde y me metí en la cama, mañana sería mi primer día de escuela. De un momento a otro me quedé dormida, y alivié un poco mi dolor al sumergirme en mi propia mente.

Abrí los ojos, era temprano; las 6:30am o quizás las 7… Me levanté de la cama y me di una ducha. Regresé al cuarto y mi uniforme estaba sobre mi cama; una linda falda de color rojo, una blusa blanca de manga corta, un suéter rojo con detalle negros, las típicas calcetas blancas y mis zapatos negros favoritos… Seguro mi madre había entrado, mi uniforme estaba impecable… Seguro mi madre era la culpable.

Me vestí lo más rápido posible y bajé a desayunar.

Mis padres ya me esperaban en la cocina. Me serví un plato de cereal y en silencio me senté junto a mamá…

-Renesmee, no puedes evitar a Jacob por siempre-dijo mi padre. Su voz temblaba, parecía asustado. ¿Mi padre? ¿Asustado?

-No lo estoy evitando… intentó olvidarme de él.

-Pequeña… No te mientas a ti misma-me aconsejó mi madre

Me quedé callada, no tenía ganas de discutir… Era mi primer día de escuela, quería que todo fuera perfecto. Después de todo, empezaría una nueva vida y debía empezarla bien; sin discusiones ni malos… recuerdos.

-¿Podrían llevarme a la escuela? Se hace tarde…-presioné, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Claro que sí, termina y sube al auto…-ordenó mi papá. ¿Auto? ¿Qué auto?

Me apresuré a terminarme el cereal y salí de la casa, para saber de que hablaba mi padre… El hermoso Volvo plateado de mi papá, estaba estacionado justo en frente. ¿Cómo lo trajeron? No tenía la menor idea, millones de respuestas existían para esa pregunta…

-Vamos, linda. Sube…-dijo mi mamá desde el asiento delantero.

El viaje fue, como siempre, muy rápido. Parecía que esta ciudad era tranquila, pero la velocidad era indispensable para mi familia.

Llegamos a la escuela… Era un edificio, no muy antiguo, por fuera las paredes eran grises y los detalles color marrón. Mis padres me dejaron en la entrada, ellos también tenían que llegar a clases.

Entré a la escuela y, la verdad estaba asustada; mi familia y la gente que me conocía desde pequeña, decían que mi personalidad era única y atrayente para quien estaba a mi alrededor. Pero la verdad es que, estaba asustada… Nueva casa, nueva escuela, nueva ciudad…

-Renesmee… Tranquila, todo saldrá bien…-me dije mientras atravesaba las puertas de la dirección.

Había dos estantes pegados a una pared, todos llenos de archivos… Del otro lado de la habitación, había tres sillas negras; una de ellas estaba ocupada por una chica de cabello largo oscuro, su piel era igual de clara como la mía… En medio de la habitación había un pequeño cubículo cerrado y un escritorio justo en frente. Me acerqué al escritorio

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarte?- me preguntó la señora que estaba sentada frente al escritorio. Su cabello era del mismo tono que el de mi tía Rosalie. No podía ver su cara, estaba inclinada viendo los papeles que había sobre su mueble…

-Buenos días… ¿señorita…?

-Kathie.

-Señorita Kathie… Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Soy nueva en la escuela…

-¡Ah! Sí… De Estados Unidos ¿no?-me interrumpió

-Sí… Me gustaría saber donde tomaré clase…

-Sí, sí… Claro-si apartar la mirada del escritorio me dio un péquela hoja de papel blanca y una amarilla. También, me dio una pequeña llave- ese es tu horario, el mapa de la escuela y la llave de tu casillero…

-Gracias.- Guardé la llave, buscaría el casillero en otro momento. Salí casi corriendo de la dirección.

Mi primera clase era en el salón D4 a las ocho en punto; miré el reloj que estaba en la pared y faltaban 15 minutos para las ocho…

No quería llegar tarde, así que caminé lo más ráp… razonable posible… Iba por un pasillo, sin dejar de ver el mapa de la escuela y de repente sentí que alguien me empujó por detrás, caímos al suelo…

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó…

-No te preocupes, yo iba distraída

-Déjame ayudarte…-recogió los papeles mientras yo intentaba levantarme…

-Muchas gra… - ¡Oh Por Dios!.

**Capítulo XII "Un Pequeño Gran Mundo"**

¡Oh Por Dios! No puedo creerlo…

-¿Derek?

-¿Nessie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me acabo de mudar ¿y tú?- estaba muy emocionada, Derek había sido un gran amigo mío en Forks, bueno cuando aún iba a la escuela… ¡Oh oh! ¿Cómo iba a explicar que estaba repitiendo la preparatoria? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que tenía una historia diferente?

Esperaba que no me preguntara…

-Es que en cuanto salí de la preparatoria Forks, mis padre decidieron cambiar de vida…-él también parecía sorprendido; no había cambiado nada, bueno, sólo era un poco más alto… pero podía ver en sus ojos que seguía siendo el mismo chico divertido que conocí…- pero… ¿tú? ¿qué? ¿cómo?

-Muchas preguntas…-lo interrumpí, tenía que alejarme de él y pensar en una historia coherente- oye lo siento, tengo que ir a clase…

-Ah, si yo también, tengo clase de biología y no le agrado al maestro… ¿te veo en el almuerzo?-me sonrió

-Si, bueno… si encuentro la cafetería

-Bueno, entonces te veo más tarde-me dio los papeles que había recogido del suelo y salió corriendo.

¡Maldición! ¿Ahora cómo explicaría esto?

Mil ideas aturdían mi cabeza… Tomé el celular y le marqué a mamá

-¿Qué sucede, linda?-contestó muy alterada. Era la primera hora y ya tenía problemas…

-Hola mamá, bueno… ¿Recuerdas a aquel chico de ojos verdes, alto, bien parecido? ¡Bah!… sé que lo recuerdas…-estaba muy agitada, y nerviosa… como siempre, yo empecé a alardear cosas.

-Renesmee, cálmate…-me interrumpió- Si lo recuerdo, Derek, ¿Qué sucede con él?

-Está aquí… en esta escuela y me lo acabo de encontrar, no sé qué decirle de nosotros, ni porque llegué a Canadá.

-Linda, está bien, relájate toma tus clases y hablaré con tu padre… ¿piensas qué te lo volverás a encontrar?

-Sí, dijo que me vería en el almuerzo…-estaba desesperada, una mentira siempre te lleva a otra mentira…

-¿A qué hora?-tomé mi horario y busqué la hora…

-A las 12:00pm

-Te llamaré 15 minutos antes ¿está bien?

-Sí… pero ¿y si le toca alguna clase conmigo? ¿si me lo encuentro en el pasillo de nuevo?

-Renesmee, respira profundo…-yo desesperada y mi mamá con sus técnicas de yoga. ¿Qué hago? Creo que realmente me estaba ahogando en vaso con agua o ¿no? Esto será fácil de resolver ¿verdad?- está bien, te llamaré en 10 minutos, supongo que no vas a entrar a clase, ya es tarde.

Tomé el consejo de mi madre y respiré profundo…

-Está bien, buscaré mis otros salones mientras tanto.-Terminé la llamada, volví a tomar mi horario y mi mapa.

Mi siguiente clase era biología, en el salón B13… Si era el mismo grupo que el de Derek me lo encontraría de nuevo.

-Ya Renesmee, tranquilízate,-escuché decirme en mi mente- estás haciendo mucho drama por nada.

Subí la escalera para buscar el salón, los pasillos eran amplios. Los salones estaban cerrados mientras había clase…

Llegué a la clase de biología, eché un vistazo por la pequeña ventana en la puerta, y ahí estaba Derek…

Decidí buscar la cafetería mientras esperaba la llamada de mis padres. Pero… Si Derek era de mi "edad" ¿por qué estaba repitiendo la preparatoria?

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos… Contesté

-¿Mamá?

-No, soy tu papá…

-Ah, pensé que me llamaría mamá-no sé porque, pero aún no podía perdonar a mi padre, y la voz que utilizaba con él lo demostraba…

-Renesmee, si vuelves a ver a Derek y te pregunta algo sobre nosotros o porque nos mudamos… no respondas…

-¡Ah, claro! ¡¿Y qué hago? ¡¿Salir corriendo?-intentaba que mi voz se escuchará normal y no gritándole a mi propio padre, pero me era imposible evitar sentir tanto coraje hacía él.

-No, escúchame… Invítalo a casa, tengo una idea…

-Está bien.-no dije nada más, colgué el teléfono.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la cafetería, era una habitación enorme, había mesas por todos lados y al final del cuarto estaba la barra de comida… La escuela era bastante grande, aunque por fuera pareciera otra cosa.

Faltaba media hora todavía para la clase de biología, me acerqué a la barra y pedí un jugo. Me senté en una de las mesas y revisé una y otra vez mi horario, mi memoria no era mala, considerando que soy mitad vampiro; pero siempre me confundía en esto de las clases y los salones… algo extraño en mí

-Hola-escuché decir detrás de mí.- sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro…

-¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?-contesté si mirar

-No… pero, aunque te conozco poco, sé que no sigues mucho las reglas

-Creo que tú tampoco… o sino, dime ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues… ¿me dejas sentarme?

-Claro que sí…

-Llegué tarde y no me dejaron entrar a clase-dijo mientras se sentaba en frente de mí…

-Yo también me retrasé, me tocaba clase…

-En el salón D4-me interrumpió- ¿cierto? Literatura

-Ok, me das un poco de miedo-bromeé - ¿estás espiándome?

-No, claro que no, me tocaba en el mismo salón… y lo dice tu horario-sonrió

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en esta escuela?

-Es un pequeño gran mundo ¿no?..-le lancé un mirada asesina, suspiró- Por qué quería que fuera sorpresa…

-Créeme, ya no quiero más sorpresas

-¡También te toca biología!-dijo muy sorprendido- creo que tenemos casi el mismo horario…

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!-estaba muy entusiasmada, aún cuando no me conocía, me ayudo en un momento "difícil"… era una amistad extraña- ahora si podremos conocernos mejor, Bryer.

**Capítulo XIII "Personas"**

Mientras esperábamos a que nuestra clase de biología empezara, estuvimos platicando un poco de todo. En unos cuantos minutos parecía que éramos viejos amigos. Desde pequeña, las personas siempre me parecieron complicadas. Mi familia incluso llegó a ser complicada para mí. Pero Bryer, parecía entender lo que yo decía y yo entendía lo que él sentía.

El poco tiempo que teníamos para conversar, se nos fue volando; fuimos juntos al salón de biología y como era de esperarse, nos encontramos a Derek saliendo del aula…

-¡Nessie! No olvides que en el almuerzo hay interrogatorio.-dijo muy entusiasmado, sonreí.

Parecía que los lugares para tomar clase no estaban asignados, así que me senté junto a Bryer. Era la única persona que conocía en esos momentos; y creo que, por primera vez en toda mi existencia, me sentía avergonzada de que las personas me miraran fijamente… La clase aún no comenzaba y cada persona que entraba me observaba como si fuera un extraterrestre al cual querían abrir y analizar pieza por pieza.

-¿Nessie? -escuché decir a Bryer a un lado- ¿Es otro nombre que tienes?

-Ah… Eh… No, es… era un apodo que tenía en Washington…-mi voz parecía romperse… y por más que quisiera voltear hacia Bryer para que me escuchará mejor, no podía apartar la mirada del pizarrón. Los nervios me estaban comiendo viva. Y lo más extraño era que cuando yo me ponía nerviosa, hablaba sin parar y ahora me había quedado paralizada

-Oh… creo que 'Renesmee' es más… original

-Si, de hecho… Ne… Nessie ya no existe en mí… Mi nombre… es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan…-no tenía idea de cómo las palabras podían formularse y salir de mi boca.

-Vaya, me sé tu cumpleaños, algunas de tus comidas favoritas y varias cosas más que me dijiste hace un momento, pero no tu nombre completo… es una manera extraña de conocer a alguien ¿no?

-Buenos días jóvenes-interrumpió el maestro. Las miradas ahora se dirigían a él y no a mí. ¡Ay! Al fin…

Mientras el maestro daba la clase, no se escuchó ni una sola palabra por parte de los demás. Yo intentaba poner atención; pero mi mente estaba lejos, y ahora ya no sabía si por nervios o por los recuerdos que 'Nessie' me traía…

Pasaron 60 minutos y la clase terminó… El timbre fue el que me hizo saberlo.

-Tenemos clase de Inglés, Carlie-dijo Bryer… ¿Eh? ¿Carlie? Nadie me llamaba así…

-Ah si…

-¿Está bien que te diga así?

-Si, no hay problema… es sólo que nadie me llama así… bueno eres el primero

-Bueno, es que Nessie, dices que ya no eres tú…-lo dijo haciendo un gesto ridículo- y pues Carlie suena bien para ti-sonrió. Su sonrisa provocaba en mí… Felicidad. A pesar de los malos recuerdos, Bryer lograba hacerme sentir muy feliz… Extraño. Bueno creo que no hay cosas muy normales en mí, ni mucho menos cosas normales a mí alrededor.

-Bien, ¿me llevas al salón de inglés?

-Claro… ¿estás bien?

-Sí-respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. La verdad es que no estaba bien, y lo peor era que no sabía porque mis emociones cambiaban tan rápido.

Por los pasillos, por más salones, por casi toda la escuela caminamos hasta que llegamos al salón V9… entramos y nos volvimos a sentar juntos, justo hasta atrás…

-Hola, Bryer. ¿Qué ta… quién es ella?-le preguntó una chica que estaba justo delante de él, lanzándome una mirada asesina; justo como las de mi tía Rose. La chica tenía cabello de un color café oscuro, casi negro. Sus ojos eran azules, tenía piel clara, era delgada y tenía las facciones tan finas como mi padre. Era una chica bastante linda y creo que no le agradaba…

-Ah. Hola Vale. Ella es… Renesmee. Renesmee ella es Valentina.

-¿Rene qué?

-Me llamó Renesmee, pero si quieres puedes decirme Carlie. Es mi segundo nombre.

-Hola, mucho gusto.-la verdad parecía que no le daba gustó conocerme.

Las clases que había tenido, no eran aburridas, pero la mayoría de las cosas ya me las sabía. Mi memoria era muy buena, yo era algo atolondrada y me confundía con facilidad, pero creo que cuando se trata de repetir la preparatoria, no podía olvidar.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y… bueno, la hora del interrogatorio.

-¿Vas a sentarte con Derek en el almuerzo?-me preguntó Bryer al salir de la clase de Etimologías.

-Sí, me dijo desde… espera. ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

-Ah, él ha estado aquí tres años y bueno, lo conozco. Va en último año de preparatoria.-Entonces, cuando salimos de la preparatoria en Forks vino a Canadá ¿a repetirla?-Bueno, ¿puedo ir contigo? Valentina me pidió que nos sentáramos juntos, pero le dije que iba a estar contigo…

-Jaja, creo que Vale no te agrada ¿o sí?

-Si me agrada, bueno algunas veces me da un poco de miedo. Pero prefiero estar contigo; digo, quiero ser parte del interrogatorio.-mientras decía esto ya estábamos en la cafetería, nos formamos para pedir algo de comer y después nos sentamos en la mesa donde Derek estaba esperando.

-¿Qué hay, Bryer?

-Nada nuevo. ¿y tú, Derek?

-Aquí, un reencuentro con una vieja amiga.-sonreí. -Bien, Nessie. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a Canadá? ¿qué pasó de nuevo en Forks? ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo?

-Bueno-las mentiras llevan a más mentiras-pensaron que lo mejor era mudarnos a Canadá por mi seguridad y, en Forks hasta donde yo me quedé no pasó nada interesante.-Bryer, sólo comía sus galletas y escuchaba nuestra conversación.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Eh… creo que…-sonó el timbre para regresar a clase, el tiempo que habíamos estado formados para pedir la comida fue bastante, ¡gracias!-te parece si mejor vienes a casa conmigo y te explicaré todo ¿si?

-¿Hoy?

-Si, hoy. Si no puedes, mañana.

-Está bien, hoy. Entonces nos vemos en la entrada principal las 3:00pm ¿de acuerdo?

-Carlie, vamos a clase-me dijo Bryer del otro lado de la mesa.

-Sí.-sonreí, recogí la charola con la basura y Bryer y yo nos fuimos.

Era mi primer día y ya me empezaba a sentir frustrada. Las clases se volvían eternas con las miradas sobre mí y tantas ideas volando. Mi pregunta era ¿qué rayos le diría mi papá a Derek? ¿Cómo explicaría que, de nuevo, estoy iniciando la preparatoria? ¿Le dirá la verdad? Mi mente estaba perdida en otro mundo, y creo que…

-Carlie, ¿segura que estás bien?-la voz de Bryer sacudió mi cabeza y regresé a la clase. Era la última clase del día, lo recordé por el horario que me aprendí esta mañana, Historia.

-Sí, es sólo que…-sonó el timbre, eso decía que la clase había terminado. Increíble como pasó el tiempo.

-Creo que Derek, con la pregunta sobre tus padres, te puso así.

-No, lo que pasa es que-¿sería malo si, tuviera tanta confianza en él y le contara la verdad? Alguien debía saber mi verdadera vida y ser mi soporte cuando el precipicio tenga fin ¿o no? Como fuera, tenía que tener a alguien en quien confiar aquí, después de todo, este sería mi nuevo hogar-Tengo que decirte algo…

- Creo que ya me contaste toda tu vida ¿no?

-Si, bueno… no. Tengo que decirte… La verdad.

**Capítulo XIV "Secretos"**

'Renesmee, ¿qué estás a punto de hacer? ¿Te volviste loca?' me repetía a gritos una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-¿La verdad? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Bryer con una voz muy clara.

De nuevo esa voz: 'Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, estás a tiempo de no decir nada ¡cállate! No digas una palabra más'

-Si, mi más grande secreto, la base de toda mi vida. Estar aquí depende de eso y por eso también llegué, más bien UNO de mis secretos… Hay muchos, y muchas mentiras-bueno, al menos con esto la vieja Renesmee, que sólo habla sin parar de los nervios, había vuelto-pero debes prometer que no dirás nada.- supliqué

-Claro que no, tranquila, pero… ¿cómo que la verdad?-preguntó de nuevo sin levantarse de su lugar. Aún estábamos en el salón, no podía hablar muy fuerte, las paredes escuchan todo, sobre todo si esa pared se llama Valentina y está loca por tu amigo, pero… mi don.

¡Claro! mi don; hacía años que no lo utilizaba, me enseñaron a usar las palabras para decir las cosas; y esta vez me serviría para que nadie escuchara. Vaya lógica. Me levanté del asiento y él hizo lo mismo, me acerque. Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla, y sin una sola palabra le mostré todo…

Cuando nací y vi a mi madre en la cama agonizando, a mi padre desesperado por salvarla, los fríos pero cariñosos brazos de mi tía Rosalie, la mirada perdida de Jacob cuando me vio por primera vez. Las risas, las lágrimas, cada momento importante de mí vida. Cuando mi padre me puso en el lomo de Jake para que nos alejáramos juntos; la sensación de tener los labios, de aquel chico de ojos negros, justo sobre los míos. Mis sentimientos por mis padres, mis abuelos, mis tíos, mis amigos, por Jacob; lo que realmente era mi familia, lo que era yo. Cada pequeño secreto, cada mentira. La verdadera razón por la cual estaba llorando la noche que lo conocí. La razón por la cual estoy en Canadá. Le mostré cada pedazo de mi vida, cada parte de mí. Cada secreto guardado.

Bajé mi mano y pude observar a Bryer mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que la sorpresa no lo dejaría hablar por unos minutos, o que quizá saldría corriendo.

-Mira, yo sé que es extraño. Pero, es la verdad y quería decírsela a alguien…

-Carlie-interrumpió, tenía la mirada perdida- es extraño, pero gracias por confiar en mí. Creo que no es fácil poder decírselo… a alguien después de tantas cosas.

-Entonces… ¿no saldrás corriendo?

-Jajaja claro que no, aunque debo admitir que eso de que Bella y Edward sean vampiros me pone los pelos de punta.

-En serio, ¿me crees?

-Pues, después de verlo con mis propios ojos, claro que sí. Y dime, ¿qué le van a decir a Derek?

¡Derek! Lo había olvidado…

-Oh… No lo sé. Pero ahora que lo sabes todo, ¿quieres acompañarnos? Mis padres tienen que saber que te dije la verdad. Sé que no me perdonaran, pero deben saberlo. Además, serás un gran apoyo para mí.-las últimas palabras las dejé volando en el aire mientras yo bajaba la mirada.

-Está bien, sólo déjame avisarle a Ruthie-dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

-Sí ¿Seguro qué, no tienes nada que decirme o reclamar?

-No, claro que no. A pesar de tener poco de conocerte, ya eres una persona muy valiosa para mí.

-Bueno, llama a tu hermana y te espero con Derek en la entrada.

Tomé mis cosas y salí del salón, mientras buscaba la salida pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer. Decirle todo a mi mejor amigo, bueno nuevo mejor amigo… ¿Había sido lo correcto? ¿Saldría corriendo a contárselo a todo mundo? Vaya primer día que había tenido…

-¡Nessie!-escuché a alguien gritarme detrás. Me di media vuelta

-Derek, iba justo a buscarte para irnos los tres a casa…

-Si, yo también iba justo a la entrada… ¿los tres?-me preguntó juntando sus cejas

-Ah si, Bryer también nos va a acompañar, es que vive cerca de mi casa, además de que él también quiere saber la historia que teníamos en Forks.

Sin más palabras caminamos hasta la entrada y esperamos. Cuando Bryer llegó, los tres caminamos hacía la casa. Gracias al cielo, no era muy lejos, el silencio ya se había vuelto incómodo.

Mis padres nos esperaban en la sala…

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?-preguntó mi madre sin levantarse del asiento.

-Hola, m… me fue muy bien. Gracias-contesté dejando mis cosas sobre el sofá

-Buenas tardes-dijeron Derek y Bryer al unísono…

-Hola, chicos. ¿Quieren comer o conversar primero?-les preguntó mamá con un gesto de hospitalidad, justo como mi abuelita Esme lo hacía; pero la expresión de mi padre no era muy agradable…

'Traje a Bryer a casa porque… le dije la verdad. Bueno, se la mostré papá. Lo siento'- dije dentro de mi cabeza para que mi padre pudiera escuchar…

-Yo tengo hambre…-dije antes de que cualquiera respondiera, le daría tiempo a papá para planear bien sus palabras.

-Está bien chicos, les serviré

-Derek, ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!-dijo mi padre levantándose para saludarlo.

-Si, también a ustedes… Fue muy extraño como encontré a Nessie

-Dejen sus cosas ahí-les dije señalando el espacio junto a la puerta.

-¿Por qué estás en Canadá?-preguntó mi papá invitándolos a sentarse.

-Mi madre decidió que era lo mejor para mí.-ambos se sentaron juntos y al mismo tiempo, parecían robots- Tuve que repetir la preparatoria porque mi promedio no había sido tan bueno para poder entrar a la universidad, así que de una forma fue lo mejor pero también fue escalofriante tener que repetir la escuela. ¿Y ustedes?-Derek parecía nervioso, mi papá parecía intimidarlo, mientras que Bryer sólo escuchaba. Me dirigí a la cocina para poder alejarme de la tensión y ayudar a mi madre… Aún podía escuchar la conversación, pero ya no tenía los ojos retantes de mi padre sobre mí.

-Nosotros, tuvimos que salir de Forks por un problema familiar. Y bueno, estamos repitiendo la escuela por puro gusto. La mayoría de la gente lo encuentra incoherente, pero aquí en Canadá el nivel académico está mucho mejor y pues repetir la escuela nos ayudaría…-¿Esa era su gran historia? ¡Yo pude habérselo dicho sin necesidad de traerlo a casa!

-Linda,-dijo mi madre interrumpiendo mis reclamos en la cabeza- ¿por qué le dijiste a Bryer?-preguntó mi mamá con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo sabes que…

-Te conozco-interrumpió- y cuando estás desesperada haces locuras, igual que Edward. Además si no fuera así, no lo hubieras invitado a la casa.

-Y, si sabes que estoy desesperada ¿por qué me preguntas?

-Porque quiero escuchar todas las razones. ¿Ese chico te gusta?-la pregunta era muy tonta, sólo pude poner los ojos en blanco, y antes de que dijera media palabra ella…- No, él no te puede gustar… No después de…

-Mamá, no me gusta. Como tú dijiste, no es posible… Se lo dije porque… ¡ay! Realmente no lo sé. Hay veces que ni siquiera sabes porque haces las cosas. Bryer es mi mejor amigo. Sí, en sólo tres días, pero aprendes a querer a las personas muy rápido.

La conversación terminó, la mía con mi madre y la de mi padre también… Derek, Bryer y yo nos sentamos a comer. Como era de esperarse, Derek preguntó porque mis padres no comían, ellos dijeron que habían comido antes de que llegáramos. Cuando terminamos de comer, estuvimos un tiempo conversando. Indirectamente mis padres pidieron a Derek que no dijera nada sobre nuestra familia. Y cuando los chicos estaban a punto de irse…

-Bryer-dijo mi padre con una voz fría- ¿podrías quedarte un momento más? Creo que, sabes de que quiero hablarte

**Capítulo XV "Largo día, larga tarde… "**

Eran como las 5pm, pero Derek se despidió, tomó sus cosas y se fue a casa. Ahora era Bryer el que parecía nervioso. Claro, las miradas de mi padre no eran muy amables… Yo me senté con mis padres, los tres juntos y Bryer frente a nosotros.

-Renesme te dijo la verdad…-comenzó papá- y bueno, tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero creo que no pensó las cosas. Ahora tú y tu familia corren peligro.-mi padre lo dijo con mucha tranquilidad y… ¡Oh! Por Dios… es cierto. Lo había olvidado, los Vulturis ¿Se enterarán? ¿Cómo es que les mostré todo y no pensé en eso? ¡Maldición!

-¿Lo dice por los Vulturis?-preguntó mirando hacia el suelo

-Sí, precisamente por ellos.-mi padre parecía muy tranquilo-claro, no tienen por que enterarse, o al menos por nuestra parte no.

-Gracias, yo prometo guardar silencio. Tengo experiencia en eso de guardar secretos… Y creo que hay uno que ustedes tienen que saber.-creo que mi padre ya lo sabe, bueno eso de leer las mentes ayuda en algo, pero mi madre y yo estábamos igual de sorprendidas.-mi madre, Amelie. Es… igual a Carlie.

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Pero Bryer es humano… ¿o no?

-¿Igual a mí?-pregunté sin mirarlo

-Si, es mitad humana-mitad vampira. Su padre fue vampiro y creaba seres como Carlie, por un largo tiempo ella vivió con él, pero después de conocer sus verdaderos motivos decidió hacer una vida como la de su medio hermano.-su historia me parecía conocida… ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo se llama tu abuelo?

- Joham, y se llamaba. Murió.-en su voz no se notaba sentimiento alguno.

- Nahuel-susurró mi madre.

-Él es su medio hermano, nunca lo he conocido, pero conozco su historia. ¿Cómo saben de él?-creo que cuando le mostré mis recuerdos no mencioné el nombre de la persona que Alice llevó para salvarnos.

-Él fue el que ayudo a que Renesmee pudiera vivir. Fue testimonio y prueba viviente de que mi hija no es peligrosa-contestó mi padre con una cara de frustración-¿cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? ¿Tu madre tiene algún don?

-No, parece más humana que vampira, y bueno nuestro padre era humano. Por eso Ruthie y yo somos humanos, o eso creemos-sonrió, estaba realmente tranquilo ahora.

-Creo que después de todo, eso de que mis padres siendo vampiros te ponen los pelos de punta, no es cierto…-dije clavando la mirada en él.

-Bueno, era la expresión que me pareció correcta, más que nada porque no te lo dije antes. Es que esperaba la aprobación de mi madre, Carlie.

-Entendemos que ustedes también tienen un gran secreto, que debían guardar. Y por eso, creo que ahora tenemos más confianza en ti. Pero también necesitamos hablar con tu madre y tu hermana ¿está bien?-pidió mi madre con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora mis padres, quieren hablar con todo el mundo aquí.

-Claro, ustedes díganme cuando y donde.

-¿Podrías pedirles que vengan mañana?

-Si, le avisaré a mi mamá esta noche.

'Papá, ¿puede quedarse un tiempo más, Bryer, conmigo?'-pensé

Mi padre asintió.

-Bryer… ¿quieres quedarte un rato más?-pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Me hacía muy feliz saber que no era la única chica con un secreto así en esta ciudad.

-Si tus padres lo permiten… Me encantaría.

-Claro, que sí. Eres bienvenido-terminó mi madre.

Bryer y yo subimos a mi habitación con nuestras cosas. Comenzamos a hacer la tarea sentados en el suelo con todos los libros. Después de lo que nos había dicho todo parecía normal, aunque bueno, fue muy extraño. Pasamos todo el tiempo bromeando y haciendo los deberes, obviamente. Increíble el cariño que puedes sentir por una persona que apenas conoces. Tal vez, suena muy ilógico, pero hay veces que las cosas suceden por que así debe ser; sin aviso, algo que a mi tía Alice le molestaría mucho.

Eran las 7pm y la noche aún no llegaba. Cuando terminamos la tarea le mostré fotos de toda mi familia, y cosas que me habían regalado.

-Parece que tu tío, Jasper, quiere mucho a Alice ¿verdad?

-Sí. De toda la familia, ellos son los que más demuestran su amor el uno por el otro.

De repente, comenzó a sonar mi celular. Lo saqué de mi mochila. Jacob me estaba marcando, de nuevo... La música aún seguía y lo dejé en la mesa de noche.

-¿No contestarás?

-No… No quiero hablar con esa persona.

-Es él… ¿o no?

-Si, Jacob.- la música se detuvo. Suspiré.- ya no quiero saber nada de él.

-Mejor… sígueme mostrando más fotos.-dijo sonriendo.

-Mejor te enseño… un cuaderno muy especial.-le regresé la sonrisa mientras sacaba un cuaderno de mi mochila.-En esté cuaderno escribo cada cosa que se me ocurre o como me siento, es como escribir un diario, pero más original. Tiene desde envolturas de dulces, hasta fotografías pegadas.

Le mostré un pequeño cuaderno azul con las cubiertas de madera, una media luna perforada y la primera página era amarilla. Eso hacia que en la portada la luna resaltará del azul. Y como si yo fuera la autora de un libro, mi nombre estaba escrito en la primera página. Más recuerdos…

Garabatos hechos por mí, escritos de lo que pensaba. Había un poco de todo, incluso huellas. Cada página me traía un recuerdo diferente.

-Ya es tarde… Creo, que será mejor que me vaya también debo avisarle a mi mamá lo de mañana.

-Está bien, te acompaño a la puerta.

Bryer se despidió de mis padres, prometiendo no olvidar decirle a su mamá sobre la reunión. Salió de la casa, mis padres estaban conversando en la cocina y bueno, yo no quería interrumpir así que subí a mi habitación muy desganada. Había sido un largo día, tenía ganas de pensar y nada más, me acerqué a la ventana de mi habitación y miré hacia fuera. La calle estaba muy alumbrada y sola.

Del otro lado de la acera había un jardín o un parque, no distinguí que era; mis párpados pesaban, tenía sueño. Cerré los ojos por un instante y cuando los abrí…

-Papá, ¿puedes venir?-dije muy sorprendida al ver que afuera había alguien mirándome. Sentada en el pasto esperando a que el sueño se alejara de mí.

Cierro los ojos un segundo y ya estoy alucinando, no puede ser cierto. Algo es seguro, llegó corriendo… Pero… estoy dormida, sí, todo es sueño.

Mi padre entró a mi habitación y se unió a mi sorpresa cuando se asomo por la ventana…

-Hay que dejarla entrar-dijo dejando las palabras en el aire, salió de mi habitación y bajó las escaleras. No era un sueño. Estaba despierta, mi padre no alucina. Y claro que estaba feliz de que estuviera aquí, hacía tanto que no nos veíamos. Pero… ¿por qué sólo ella? Y ¿por qué estaba aquí?

**Capítulo XVI "Visitas"**

Seguí mirando por la ventana, hasta que ese hermoso pelaje gris se decidió a entrar.

Bajé las escaleras muy desesperada…

-Leah… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunté mientras le daba un gran abrazo. Ella nunca soporto a mi familia, pero después de tanto verme con Jake, terminó siendo una gran amiga mía. Ignorando mi pregunta, se metió en la cocina, y se transformó en humana. Parecía que nadie se había percatado de aquel lobo en la calle, un gran lobo en medio de la ciudad no era nada extraño después de todo.

Esperamos en la sala hasta que Leah saliera de la cocina, y cuando se acerco nos dijo…

-Bueno, sé que no es muy cortes que me aparezca de la nada en Canadá,- su mirada era de disgusto y su voz era penetrante- sé que no le quieres contestar las llamadas a Jacob, y que te quieres olvidar de él y todas esas tonterías que pasan por tu cabeza, y aunque no les parezca estaré aquí con ustedes hasta que Edward decida regresar a Forks y que tú Renesmee te des cuenta del daño que le hiciste a Jacob.

-¿Yo dañe a Jake?-pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Sí. No llevas ni una semana lejos de él y lo haz hecho sentir peor que cuando estaba enamorado de tu madre.-en verdad estaba disgustada, y su amenaza de quedarse en casa, era en serio.

-Él fue el que pidió que me alejaran…

-Lo sé-interrumpió clavándole la mirada a mi padre.- pero sabes que esa decisión fue sin pensar. Jacob es como mi hermano, lo sabes, y siendo una manada, lo que él siente nosotros también. No sabes lo que él sufre al no tenerte cerca, nosotros debemos recibir ese mismo dolor por ti.

Mis padres no decían palabra, sólo escuchaban a Leah y me miraban mientras tanto.

-No pienso regresar a Forks-dije mirando al suelo- al menos no por ahora.

-Justo como pensaba, Renesmee igual de testaruda que sus padres. Pero como dije no saldré de aquí, hasta que ustedes vengan conmigo. Sacrificaré mi hermosa libertad por eso.

Mi vista se nublo, mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. ¿Realmente Jake sufría por tenerme lejos? Pero, fue él, el que me alejó.

-Pequeña-dijo mi padre tomándome en sus brazos- sé que la decisión de mudarnos, fue muy precipitada. Si tú quieres, podemos volver en el próximo avión…

-No-interrumpí entre lágrimas y sollozos.- quiero… quedarme.

-Oh por favor Renesmee, no hagas esto más difícil.-Leah se puso de rodillas frente a nosotros.-Sabes que te lo digo como amiga, Jake está sufriendo.

Las lágrimas seguía rodando por mis mejillas, y la voz se me había ido. Leah nunca me había mentido, y la verdad siempre salía de ella. Por más que buscara, la razón de mi llanto no existía.

-Linda,-dijo mi madre con una voz dulce-regresemos…

-¡No!-grité, no medí el volumen de mi voz. Quería que me escucharan, no me quería ir.-Quiero quedarme.

Subí a mi habitación sin escuchar más palabras. Jacob no podía estar sufriendo, él quiso esto.

Me metí en la cama, seguía llorando. Traté de pensar en otra cosa y olvidar que Leah había venido. Fue hasta la medianoche que pude introducirme en mi propia mente y soñar.

Cuando desperté, un enorme lobo gris estaba durmiendo justo a lado de mí.

Me levanté tratando de no hacer ruido y me metí a la ducha. Me vestí para ir a la escuela, bajé a desayunar y le pedí a mi padre que me llevara a la escuela. Aún era muy temprano, pero prefería estar en escuela sentada en una banca esperando la hora de la clase, en lugar de estar en casa escuchando cuando "sufría" Jacob.

Durante el camino a la escuela mi padre me volvió a preguntar sobre el regreso a Forks. Lo ignoré por completo.

Entré a la escuela sin al menos decirle adiós a mi padre.

Justo afuera de la cafetería había un lindo jardín, con pocos árboles y muchísimo pasto. Aún faltaba una hora para entrar a clase, así que me recosté sobre el pasto, cerré mis ojos y sin pensar en nada disfrute de ese gran momento… sola.

-¿No dormiste bien?-preguntó Bryer, haciéndome abrir los ojos.

-Pues, realmente no. Anoche…-mi celular, de nuevo comenzó a sonar. Jacob. ¡Caray! ¡¿Por qué no puede dejar de hacerme sentir mal? ¿Acaso no sabe que Leah se encarga de recriminarme las cosas?

-Préstame tu celular, yo contestaré por ti.-estire la mano y se lo di.- ¿Hola?

-¿Nessie?-pude escuchar su voz, aun cuando no tuviera el teléfono.

-No. ¿Tú eres Jacob, no?

-Si… ¿quién eres tú?-se escuchaba muy confundido, su voz estaba lejos de mí, pero sabía distinguir los sentimientos de Jacob aún cuando no lo tuviera enfrente.

-Soy el mejor amigo de Renesmee, y te voy a pedir que dejes de molestarla.

-Ningún niño me va a decir que hacer…

-No, no te estoy amenazando ni nada por el estilo, hazlo como un favor para ella.-terminó la llamada y me devolvió el celular.- ¿Anoche?

-Gracias-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No hay de que. Espero que no te vuelva a molestar.

-Ha, no hay duda de que lo hará.

-Bueno, olvídalo por un momento… dime ¿qué sucedió anoche?

-No puedo, de hecho, lo que sucedió anoche tiene que ver con él.

-Oh, entonces supongo que no debí…

-No, -dije antes de que terminara la frase- estuvo muy bien lo que le dijiste. Pero es que anoche,-Bryer se sentó a un lado de mí- ¿recuerdas a Leah?

-¿Cómo olvidar algo que me dijiste ayer? Bueno, mostraste.

-Si…-sonreí, aún mirando el pasto- Bueno, anoche llegó a la casa. Y bueno…

Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla, las palabras no podían salir de mi boca. Lo hice escuchar cada palabra que Leah me dijo… y parece que también lo hice sentir lo que yo.

-¿Debo acostumbrarme a eso?-preguntó cuando las imágenes terminaron

-Creo que… si-sonreí.

Sonó el timbre, era hora de ir a clase. Con Bryer, el día no era tan pesado, nunca hacia falta una risa entre nosotros. Aún sintiendo un hueco en mi pecho, me sentía feliz de estar aquí y tener a un chico extraordinario como mejor amigo…

Cuando terminaron las clases, acompañé a Bryer a su casa para que Amelie y Ruthie fueran a hablar con mis padres… y Leah.

Llegamos a casa y mis padres estaban sentados en la sala… con ella, y parecía estar al tanto de todo. Bryer y yo pedimos ir a comer, así que su conversación sería más privada si nosotros estábamos en la cocina. Bueno, yo podía escucharlos aún, pero estando en otra habitación me era más fácil olvidar que Leah estaba aquí.

-Amelie, ella es Leah. Una amiga de la familia… -comenzó mi padre-Bryer nos contó sobre tu secreto.

-Sí, lo sé… Él también me dijo sobre ustedes y su familia.

-Sólo podremos estar más tiempo aquí si ustedes prometen guardar nuestro secreto. Nosotros no diremos absolutamente nada sobre ti.

-Sé lo que esto implica y la verdad no veo necesidad de esta reunión, su secreto es como el mío propio.-tomé un respiro muy profundo.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo mi madre-Creo que ahora nuestras familias estarán un poco unidas debido a esto.

-Claro que sí. Además mi hijo y Renesmee, parecen entenderse muy bien.

-Demasiado bien para… solo ser amigos-dijo Leah con una voz retante…

**Capítulo XVII "Tiempo"**

La opinión de Leah me hizo hervir la sangre de coraje, ¿acaso una chico y una chica no pueden ser amigos sin que los demás piensen que es otra cosa? Nunca me había sentido tan enojada con Leah, pero traté de tranquilizarme y mientras ellos terminaba de conversar, yo estaba preparando las palabras adecuadas para que Leah decidiera irse de aquí sin nosotros.

Pronto Bryer y su familia se despidieron, me senté sobre el sofá

-¿Puede hablar con ustedes?-pregunté cruzando mis brazos. Mis padres y Leah se sentaron frente a mí.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?-preguntó mi madre tomando la mano de mi papá.

-Si quieres convencerme de largarme de aquí sin ustedes, no podrás hacerlo-advirtió Leah poniendo su brazos igual que los míos, como retándome. Los retos, no me gustaban, pero cuando el reto era fuerte contra mí, no podía evitar aceptarlo.

-No, realmente no quiero convencerte.-le clave la mirada con más intensidad de la que mi tía Rosalie podía haberlo hecho.-Mi intención no es… Leah, eres mi amiga-dije con una voz tranquila, me puse de pie frente a ella-pero quiero que te vayas de aquí, yo no regresaré por ningún motivo. Jacob quizo que esto sucediera, ahora que tomé las consecuencias en serio. Lo repetiré una última vez… NO REGRESARÉ.

-Linda,-dijo mi madre poniéndose en medio-no creo que…

-Haber Nessie…-dijo con sarcasmo- No es que quieras regresar-Leah hizo a un lado a mi madre con facilidad, ahora ya estaba temblando, ella nunca pudo controlar sus impulsos-Es que tienes que hacerlo, pronto sentirás la necesidad de regresar, y yo esperaré a que eso ocurra…

-No lo creo-interrumpí; ahora la tenía frente a mí, aún siendo de la manda, casi igualaba mi estatura, era un poco más alta que yo. Nada más.

Mi padre, se puso en medio, ahora. Yo no quería pelearme con Leah, pero si no había otra forma de alejarla…

-Renesmee, ve a tu habitación.-ordenó mi padre tomándome de los hombros. Miré una vez más a Leah y subí a mi recámara….

Los días, las semanas, los meses pasaban y Leah seguía aquí, no entendía porque mis padres no le decían nada de cuando se iría, creo que ellos también estaban de acuerdo en regresar. Mis opiniones las reservaba, y con Leah no volví a hablar a partir de aquella "pelea". Jacob no volvió a llamar desde que Bryer habló con él.

En la escuela no me iba mal, prácticas, exámenes, podía con todo. Pero me dejaban leer mucho, y a diferencia de mis padres, mi gusto por la lectura era muy limitado; el maestro de literatura dijo que para el próximo y último examen del año, vendrían preguntas de "Un Munco Sin Fin". Ya tenía el libro, mi padre me había dicho que era muy bueno. La lectura no era mi fuerte y después de dos semanas a penas iba a llegar a la mitad; recordé que el examen sería en sólo unos días, así que tomé el libro y me senté en el sofá a leerlo

-Tanto tiempo después y ¿aún no piensas hablarme?-preguntó Leah detrás de mí.

-No tengo intenciones de hacerlo-contesté sin mirarla. De repente, me tomó del brazo y me jaló para mirarla. El libro saltó de mis manos

-Escúchame, Renesmee. Jacob, es tan importante en tu vida que quieres quedarte aquí por cobarde, no quieres enfrentarlo de nuevo.-junté los dientes, ¿cobarde?...

-¡No soy cobarde y ¿sabes qué? Ya estoy harta…!

-¿De qué? De escuchar la verdad. –interrumpió- Renesmee, sabes muy bien que es cierto todo lo que te he dicho. Piensa en él. No seas egoísta.- soltó mi brazo y salió.

Como si nada hubiera sucedido tomé el libro del piso, y cuando buscaba la página en la que me había quedado un papel calló de entre las secas hojas. Levanté la hoja del piso, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que no era una hoja de papel, si no una fotografía; mi vista se nublo, ¿por qué recordar me hacía tanto mal? No podía ser posible tanto lloriqueo de mi parte. No recordaba que había dejado esa fotografía ahí. Jacob y yo juntos en el bosque.

Ya no podía evitarlo más, la verdad era que extrañaba y amaba a Jacob demasiado, aún seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por él; pero no podía regresar, no lo haré.

Tomé la fotografía entre mis manos y la puse sobre mi pecho, el dolor seso un poco al tener a Jake junto a mi corazón. Me levanté del sofá, tomé mi chaqueta y salí a dar un paseo de nuevo, caminar me ayudaba a secar las lágrimas de mis ojos. Pensar lejos de mi padre era un alivio…

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve caminando, sólo decidí regresar hasta que noté la oscuridad en el cielo. Llegué a casa y subí a mi habitación, metí la fotografía en el portarretratos vacío. Aún no estaba lista para regresar a casa, necesitaba más tiempo… no sé cuanto exactamente, yo misma me odiaba por no saberlo.

El tiempo era una cosa muy interesante y frustrante en mi vida. Las cosas pasaban tan rápido que no me daba cuenta… a penas recordaba la noche en que me dormí abrazando la fotografía de Jacob conmigo y de pronto ya era septiembre. ¿Cómo pudo suceder? ¿Tanto tiempo en un parpadeo?

Noté la fecha y el tiempo que había vivido aquí hasta que mis padres me despertaron cantando con sus melodiosas voces "Las Mañanitas". Era mi cumpleaños, había pasado casi un año en Canadá, increíble.

Me abrazaron y me dieron un pequeño paquete color amarillo con un lindo listón rojo, no era muy grande. Lo abrí y dentro tenía una hermosa cadena plateada con pequeño dije. Un diamante en forma de corazón… Justo como el de mi madre.

-Hoy cumples 16 años, pequeña, y creímos que era hora de darte uno de los diamantes de mi madre.- dijo mi padre con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero, también tenemos otra cosa. Bueno, no es de parte de nosotros pero…-mi madre sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de madera. No sabía que esas pequeñas cajitas de madera, tan chicas como para un anillo de compromiso, existieran. Aún así la abrí con una gran sonrisa…

Otro collar, sólo que este era diferente. En lugar de un lindo corazón de diamante tenía un bello sol tallado. Sin duda una linda artesanía; en lugar de una cadena elegante de plata tenía un hilo transparente. Era realmente hermoso. Mi padre era la elegancia en persona, mi madre era un poco más espontanea. Pero, parecía que la persona que había enviado el pequeño sol, me conocía muy bien; mi estilo era más orgánico.

-Muchas Gracias por todo. Ahora, me daré un baño ¿si?-dije levantándome de la cama.

-Claro linda, apresúrate. Queremos celebrar tu cumpleaños como se debe. Aún faltan regalos por abrir…-mi madre me guiño el ojo cuando dijo la última palabra.

Me metí a la ducha, me sequé. De mi armario tomé una linda falda color beige y una linda blusa anaranjada, era mi conjunto favorito y era totalmente inapropiado para mi tía Alice; recuerdo que cuando lo usaba en Forks no me dejaba salir de la casa hasta que no me cambiará, decía que los colores no combinaban. Cepille mi cabello y lo deje suelto.

Bajé las escaleras y cuando llegué al comedor me sorprendió ver a mis padres, mis amigos Bryer, Derek y Ruthie, mis tíos Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, mis abuelitos Carlisle y Esme. Leah también estaba con ellos con una gran sonrisa.

Mis ojos se volvieron a inundar, pero antes de dejar correr las lágrimas, corrí a abrazar a toda mi familia… Hacía tanto que no los veía, mí tía Rosalie tan maternal como siempre, mi tía Alice después de abrazarme y darme un beso de bienvenida, me volvió a recordar lo que "combinación" significaba. Abracé a mis tíos y mis abuelos. Mi abuelita Esme parecía hundirse en sollozos sin derramar una sola lágrima… Estaba tan feliz de verlos a todos aquí. Cada uno me dio sus regalos, y bueno, como era de esperarse muy lindos y exagerados.

Mis amigos también me desearon felicidades y me abrazaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Leah me felicitó, y aunque durante mucho tiempo no había hablado con ella, yo sabía que seguía siendo mi amiga. La abracé y le pedí una disculpa por como me había comportado con ella. Un cumpleaños perfecto, sólo me faltaba algo.

Abrí todos mis regalos después de comer pastel, mi sabor favorito… chocolate. Cada regalo era algo especial para mí. Bryer fue el último en darme su regalo, me había dicho que lo había guardado por mucho hasta esta ocasión…

Deshice la envoltura y abrí la caja… Si, lo había guardado desde hace mucho

**Capítulo XVIII "Recuerdos, ideas y decisiones"**

El regalo de mi mejor amigo me recordó el segundo día que estuve en Canadá…

Mis padres y yo conociendo la ciudad, encontramos un centro comercial enorme, y entré a una tienda de peluches. Estuve en el lugar un buen rato buscando algo que me gustara.

Entre todos los aparadores y estantes di un paso atrás para ver mejor y encontrar el camino de vuelta a la entrada, mi espalada chocó con uno de los grandes estantes y cuando miré atrás para ver si todo estaba bien… vi el peluche más hermoso de todos… Un pequeño lobo rojizo, con unos lindos ojos negros.

Ese fue su regalo, el lindo peluche que encontré ese día, sólo que tenía algo más

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Bryer con un sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

-Si, muchas gracias… Vaya que lo guardaste bastante tiempo

-Jeje-soltó un pequeña risa tímida-bueno, si. Es que sabía que si no te lo daba en tu cumpleaños no lo aceptarías de otra forma… por eso espere.

-Gracias… pero, esta medallita no la tenía ¿o sí?

-Ah, bueno no. Eso lo compré aparte, es que la vi en una plaza y me acordé de ti…

Una pequeña medalla de oro, colgaba del cuello del peluche. La hoja de maple, aquella que estaba en medio de la bandera de Canadá, era la "medallita" que me compró mi amigo.

-Debió costarte mucho…

-No, en realidad-interrumpió- Mi madre me ayudo a pagarla y bueno… se supone que no se debe saber del precio del regalo, así que… Ya no me hagas más preguntas, Carlie.

Sonreí, el humor de mi mejor amigo siempre había sido eficaz conmigo.

Todo el día estuve con mi familia, con mis amigos… Ahora todo parecía ser perfecto. Nada podía fal… bueno, la verdad sí, ALGO ME FALTABA. Pero intentaba evitar pensar en eso, disfrutaba cada segundo con mis abuelos y tíos. Sabía que no se quedarían en Canadá y tenía que estar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible.

Leah, a pesar de siempre estar en contra de lo que era mi familia, parecía muy cómoda. Ruthie, seguía comportándose tímida y entusiasta al mismo tiempo, con mi padre. Una forma de actuar que yo no usaría en mi sano juicio, pero en presencia de la hermosa vampira que tenía por madre, creo que Ruthie estaba desesperada por llamar la atención.

Nuestra reunión terminó tarde, mis tíos y mis abuelos partirían en el avión de mañana a medio día. Estaba exhausta, y por más que quisiera pasar la noche con mi familia, tenía que dormir. Así que, tomé los regalos entre mis brazos y subí a mi recamara; me cambié la ropa y abrazando el pequeño lobo, me metí en la cama.

Ni un solo sueño, sólo yo entre mis ideas. No estaba en ningún lado, mi cama en medio de la nada y mis recuerdos volando al rededor… eso no era un sueño, sólo una película de cada cosa que había pasado en mi vida, desde el día en que nací. Cada suspiro que di, lo volvía a sentir. Incluso los olores del bosque.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté muy tarde… La 1pm… ¡Oh No Puede Ser Cierto! No pude despedir a mi familia. Me levanté de la cama y fui directo a la cocina para ver si mis padres estaban en casa y me decían algo de mis tíos y mis abuelos. Pero, no había nadie. Ni siquiera Leah. Decidí darme un baño y esperar a que regresaran.

Mi padre lejos y mi mente ahora era sólo mía, así que mientras el agua caliente rosaba mi cuerpo me decidí a decidir. Sí, hoy tenía que decidir si regresar a MI casa o no, tenía que decidir no ser egoísta o morir pensando en mí. Cada recuerdo que tenía con Jake, pasaba en mi mente una y otra vez.

Debía regresar, no por mí. Por él. Yo también tenía ganas de estar de nuevo con él, tenía ganas de volver a sentir su calor, ganas de ver esa hermosa sonrisa… Tenía que volver a casa.

Salí del agua y me envolví en una toalla, sequé mi cabello y me vestí con una playera y unos viejos pants, que había rescatado de las manos de mi tía Alice, era un día para vestirme sin glamour y pensar. Pensar en como le diría a mis padres que quería volver a Forks, pensar en como le diría a Leah, que ella había ganado. Como me despediría de mis mejores amigos y como le daría la noticia a Jacob. No quería que fuera una sorpresa, yo misma a veces odiaba las sorpresas.

Escuché a mis padres llegar y con la mente, como ya se me había hecho costumbre, llamé a mi padre…

-¿Qué sucede, linda?-dijo mi madre al entrar a mi habitación

-Bueno, yo… ¿dónde se metió Leah?- necesitaba un respiro más, y la manera perfecta de hacer tiempo para decir las cosas, en este momento, era preguntando por Leah.

-Aún está en el bosque-contestó mi padre con una voz fría y su rostro inexpresivo- dijo que quería un minuto lobuno.

-En ese caso, esperaré a que llegué, creo que esta noticia también le importa.

Mi padre, ya estaba enterado de mi decisión, claro ese don le servía de mucho. Mi madre salió de mi habitación y mi padre se quedó conmigo

-Renesmee, yo…

-Lo siento, papá-dije sin dejar que terminará la frase- siento haber… Papá, perdóname por dejar de confiar en ti, yo sé que lo hiciste por mi bien, y todo eso. Lamento si en algún momento te hice sentir mal, yo sé que no debía, tal vez fue porque mi mente se dejo llevar por los sentimientos y no pensé en que tú lo hicieras por mí y mi seguridad, además de que Jacob también tuvo la culpa de todo lo que pasó…

-Hija-dijo por fin- yo soy el que tiene que disculparse. Debí dejar que tú tomaras la decisión. Las personas más importantes para mí son tu madre y tú. También hice mal en convencer a Jacob de tomar la decisión.

Lo miré confundida ¿él había convencido a Jake? O sea que… ¡Ay! ¡Renesmee! Lo que tienes de bonita lo tienes de tonta… ¿Cómo no escuchaste a Jake? …Me regañe a mi misma una y otra y otra vez… Debiste oír lo que él tenía para decirte. Tonta, niña tarada.

-O sea que… Jake. Ay-suspiré y cerré mis ojos.

-Si, pequeña. Lo siento muchísimo. Y bueno, sé que Jake se pondrá muy feliz al saber… la noticia.

Abrí mis ojos y mi padre se había ido. En frente de mí, justo en medio de la cama, estaba mi celular… Lo tomé con ambas manos, busqué el número de la casa de Jake y marqué…

-¿Hola?-contestó Billy del otro lado de la línea

-Hola, Billy. ¿Está Jake?-pregunté con una voz muy tenue, estaba nerviosa. No sabía porque… bueno, volvería a hablar con aquel chico que me volví loca con sólo mirarme, y creo que eso me ponía muy nerviosa.

-Ah. Nessie, lo siento. No está, salió a hacer sus rondas.

-Bueno, gracias.

Los nervios desaparecieron de mi cuerpo, y una oleada de tristeza atravesó mi cuerpo. Terminé la llamada y bajé las escaleras, para esta hora, Leah ya debía estar en casa.

-Renesmee… ¿qué pasa?-preguntó por detrás haciéndome dar un salto.- lo siento, pensé que ya me habías oído.

-No importa, ¿podrían sentarse? tengo algo que decirles.

En menos de un minuto todos estábamos en la sala, sentados. Leah no parecía ansiosa, más bien tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro; mi padre, como una perfecta figura de marfil y mi madre… ella si parecía ansiosa, a pesar de que me conocía lo suficiente para saber que pensaba, siempre se mostraba así conmigo.

-Ahora si linda, ya dinos que sucede, me tienes con el alma en un hilo…

-Relájate, Bella-dijo Leah si apartar la mirada de mí.

-Quiero decirles que…-suspiré- quiero regresar a casa. Quiero volver a la vida que tenía antes de estar aquí, claro que también me gustaría seguir en contacto con mis amigos.

-¡Al Fin! ¡Aleluya Renesmee!- festejó Leah sarcásticamente-tanto tiempo aquí, ya era justo.

-Sí,-sonreí- pero antes de que hagan planes de vuelo y todo eso, me gustaría avisarles a todos, y en especial a Jake…

**Capítulo XIX "Despedida"**

Mis padres me miraron con los ojos llenos de dulzura y alivio, y yo también estaba llena al saber que regresaría pronto a casa, con mi familia.

-Bueno, y ¿cuándo se nos hace el otro milagro?-preguntó Leah sentándose junto a mí.

-¿Qué otro milagro?-dije volviéndome hacia ella

-Sí, ¿cuándo le hablarás a Jake?

-Bueno, intenté llamarlo hace un rato y no estaba. Lo llamaré en la noche…

-Bien, entonces… ¿cuándo te quieres ir?-preguntó mi papá con mucha ansiedad. Una ansiedad que nunca había visto en él.

-Bueno… como dije, primero quiero avisarles a todos. Tal vez… el miércoles.-me había encariñado muchísimo con esta ciudad y despedirme, al menos me llevaría unos días.

-Está bien, linda. Esperaremos a que llames a Jake.-dijo mi madre levantándose del sofá-saldremos a hacer algunas compras.

Asentí y mis padres ya habían desaparecido. Leah también decidió dar un último paseo; así que nuevamente me había quedado sola.

La ansiedad me comía, no quería esperar hasta el anochecer para escuchar la voz de Jake. Pero, si volvía a llamar una y otra vez insistiendo por él; quizá Billy se preocuparía o se desesperaría tanto que no quisiera volver a escuchar de mí. ¡Ah! El drama ahora invadía mis ideas. Para no sentirme más presionada llamé a Bryer para saber si podía hacerle una visita y darle la noticia.

Salí de la casa y caminé una calle. Ruthie, ya me esperaba en la puerta

-Hola, Carlie.-me saludó con un beso en la mejilla- Mi hermano dijo que vendrías, él salió a la tienda un momento, ahorita regresa.

-Gracias, Ruthie.-intenté sonreír, pero la idea de dejar a mis amigos tan lejos de mí me hacía estremecer.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó invitándome a pasar. Nos sentamos alrededor del comedor y puse mi cara entré mis manos. Tomando aire para no llorar.

Ruthie esperó a que me calmara un poco, sin preguntarme nada más.

-Nos vamos de Canadá-dije con un hilo de voz.

-¡¿Qué?

-Sí,-la miré y sus ojos estaba llenos de frustración. No sabía si era por mí y por nuestra amistad, o por el lazo de nuestras familias, o simplemente por mi padre. Ruthie, en el tiempo que llevábamos aquí, realmente se había "encariñado" con mi papá.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo?

-Es que… Bueno, yo lo decidí. Hasta ahora me decidí a regresar con mi familia; a regresar a la vida que tenía. Sin olvidar la que tuve aquí, claro. Pero decidí regresar por lo que siento, por quien me necesita.

-Vamos, eres una niña. ¿Quién podría necesitarte?

-Jacob-dijo Bryer detrás de mí. No me había dado cuenta que ya estaba dentro de la casa.- Carlie, dime que no decidiste regresar por él.

-¿Qué con ese chico?-le preguntó Ruthie a su hermano.

-Él es… ¿cómo decirlo?... Hmmm. Es el chico que Renesmee…-sí, ahora ya no era Carlie para él. Renesmee había salido de sus labios junto con el coraje en su voz.- quiere. Él es quien hizo que ella estuviera aquí. Fue quien la hizo sentir lo peor del mundo

-Sí,-lo interrumpí-Bryer. Pero, tú sabes lo que fue y es para mí. Sabes que es algo fuera de la naturaleza, así que por favor no me regañes ni nada. Además, fui yo la que se hizo sufrir sola.

-Claro, por eso fue todo lo de lo olvidaré, no quiero hablarle. Vamos, Renesmee. Sabes que esto no es justo para ti.

-Venía a preguntar si ustedes querían ir a despedirme el miércoles. Al menos, quisiera que me acompañen hasta que me vaya de aquí.-me levanté de la mesa, con los ojos vidriosos. Y salí de ahí. Fui directo a la misma calle donde había conocido a mi mejor amigo. Me senté en la misma acera donde había tropezado y me solté a llorar.

Pronto me iría, volvería a mi vida; pero dejaría otra aquí. Mis amigos; cada risa que tuvimos en la escuela, en reuniones. Como fui conociéndolos, y como fueron sucediendo cosas increíbles; como lo rápido que te encariñas con una persona sin si quiera saber su apellido. Los maestros, incluso, habían sido muy buenos conmigo. Extrañaría todo esto. Hasta la nieve imprevista, que impedía que me pusiera una falda sin botas.

Perdía muchas cosas, pero sé que ganaría muchas más. Tan sólo el volver a ver esos hermosos ojos negros era un gran premio para mí. Mi mejor amigo se había molestado por que volvería a la persona que me "había hecho daño".

El llanto seguía sobre mi rostro, pero tomé un bocado de aire y me decidí a regresar a casa. La noche iba cayendo, así que las lágrimas cesaron al recordar que escucharía la voz con la que tanto soñaba.

Entré, y Leah estaba en el teléfono.

-Ah, mira. Ya está aquí… Que te diga ella.-dijo en un murmullo y se volvió a mí-Renesmee; te ahorre el tiempo de marcar.

Tomé la bocina.

-¿Hola?

-¡Nessie! ¿Qué sucede? Dijo Billy que llamaste. Pensé que ya no querías saber de mí. Leah dijo que tenías una noticia.-apenas podía respirar, pero controlé mi voz.

-Jake, sí. Bueno… yo. Te llamé en la mañana, porque quería que fueras el primero en saber. Claro, tuve que decirle a mis padres y todo. También mis amigos se enteraron, bueno no todos. Pero…

-Sí-interrumpió- pero, ve al punto. Claro que adoro escuchar tu voz. Pero me pones nervioso.

El color se subió a mi rostro. Después de mucho tiempo, de nuevo esa sensación.

-Bueno, el miércoles regresamos a Washington.

-¿En serio? O sea, que al fin te podre ver. Ya me perdonaste…

-Jacob. ¿Cómo no perdonarte? Eres el ser más especial para mí.

-Tú también… Te amo, Ness.-aún no podía decírselo. Después de todo este alboroto, estaba decidida a decir lo que sentía; por primera vez, cabe aclarar; y quería que fuera de frente.

-Me tengo que ir. Espero verte pronto.

No escuché nada más, terminé la llamada. Seguro él pensó que "te amo" me asustó; pero realmente quería decírselo después. Eso podía esperar un poco; bueno, podía esperar a tenerlo conmigo.

Llamé a Derek y le di la noticia. Él también sonó triste, había sido un gran amigo mío. Los días pasaron rápido… El miércoles llegó cuando menos lo esperaba. Había sido muy impredecible el cambio del tiempo, me sentía feliz por eso. Más pronto vería a Jake; pero también la tristeza me invadió. Mi mejor amigo ni siquiera había llamado para saber porque no había ido a la escuela los últimos dos días; ya sabía la respuesta, pero creo que el motivo de mi regreso lo molestó mucho.

Las maletas estaban listas, y el avión salía de la ciudad a las 4pm. Así que me dio tiempo de arreglar las últimas cosas.

Cuando salimos de la casa, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia y derramar una pequeña lágrima. Extrañaría hasta la pequeña casa que teníamos aquí.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, dos horas antes. Yo no había comido nada, así que mi mamá me compró algo. Nos sentamos a esperar y yo a comer. No tenía mucha hambre, la emoción, los nervios y la tristeza estaban juntos en mi garganta. Como pude me terminé el sándwich; más bien, Derek lo hizo por mí. Él estuvo todo el tiempo con nosotros esperando y cuando llegó la hora de partir me dio un abrazo de despedida. Las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos, pero no pudieron correr por mis mejillas; ahora me prometía que sería más fuerte y no dejaría que mi rostro se humedeciera por todo lo que me ocurría.

Cerré mis ojos mientras estaba entre sus brazos y respondí su abrazo con la misma fuerza…

-¿No me vas a abrazar a mí?

Al escuchar esa voz, las lágrimas se desvanecieron y pude abrir los ojos, sin peligro de llorar.

-¡Bryer! ¡Ruthie!

-Hola, Renesmee-dijo Amelie detrás de mí.

Solté a Derek y corrí a darle un abrazo a Ruthie. Amelie se despidió de mis padres y de mí… Abracé a Bryer por última vez…

-¿Por qué siempre llegas de sorpresa?-susurré en su oído.

-Porque así soy… -dijo sin separase de mi abrazó-Espero te vaya muy bien, regresa pronto…

-Claro que sí. Volveré cuando pueda.

-Te esperaremos todos…-ahora sí, el llanto y los sollozos regresaron al escuchar sus últimas palabras- Te quiero, Carlie.

**Capítulo XX "Te Amo"**

Seguía entre los brazos de Bryer. Las lágrimas no paraban de correr por mi piel, y el sentimiento de angustia estaba plasmado en mi pecho; pero… ¿por qué angustia?

Mis padres me llamaron para abordar el avión que nos llevaría de regreso a casa; me separé de Bryer y noté que también tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Yo también te quiero, Bryer.-le dije al oído. Me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla y seguí a mis padres.

Como siempre, el cielo estaba un poco nublado, no había sol; así que podía seguir mirando por la ventanilla sin preocuparme por el tenue brillo de mi piel. En esta ocasión Leah iba junto a mí en el avión, mis padres detrás de nosotras; cerré mis ojos intentando dormir hasta que aterrizáramos, pero no logré mucho.

-¿Qué le vas a decir?-preguntó Leah haciéndome abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué le voy a decir a quién?-dije girándome sobre mi asiento para mirarla.

-¿Qué es lo primero que le vas a decir a Jake, al llegar?

-Am, no lo sé… Me gusta a veces ser espontanea y no pensar en lo que haré.-tenía la mirada fija hacia la nada. Sus ojos también mostraron tristeza.- ¿qué sucede Leah?

-Es que… hasta donde yo sé, nunca le haz dicho a Jake que lo amas. Me preguntaba si… se lo dirías hasta que estuvieras segura de que eso sientes.

-Bueno… si, realmente nunca le he dicho "Te Amo". Y la verdad nunca supe porque no lo hice… más bien si sé… fue por inseguridad. No estaba segura de las reacciones de Jacob y todo eso. Pero… ¿cómo qué segura de lo que siento? Siempre estuve segura de lo que siento por Jake; o ¿acaso él pensaba otra cosa?

-No, él no. Es que… yo… -su voz estaba llena de duda, no podía formular sus palabras.

-¿Qué sucede?-presioné- Sabes que digas lo que digas puedes confiar en mí.

-Yo soy la que dudaba eso. Lo que sucede, es que cuando yo estuve con… Sam. Y todo termino por la dichosa impronta; me prometí que no volvería a decirle "te amo" a alguien a menos que fuera verdad.

-¿O sea que cuando le dijiste a Sam que lo amabas…

-¡No!-dijo sin dejarme terminar la pregunta- Nunca le mentí. Realmente lo amaba, pero después de saber lo que es imprimarse, no estoy segura de querer decir esas palabras.

-A ver… ya no estoy entendiendo, ¿me dices que por qué no le dije eso a Jake si realmente lo sentía, y ahora dices que no son las palabras correctas?

-No. Bueno, sí. Lo que pasa es que, al menos yo, no creo que me pueda imprimar. Así que decidí volver a mi vida anterior, tú sabes: salir con chicos, ser sociable, etc. Y sé que en algún momento alguien me dirá que me ama y no será cierto, terminaré lastimada y sanaré. Yo no quisiera volver a decir esas palabras a menos que sean verdad y no sólo por decirlas. Para no salir lastimada y no lastimar a nadie, de nuevo. Y después de todo, también pienso que eso no es suficiente cuando quieres a alguien.

-Tú realmente crees que encontrarás a tu "media naranja".-dije secando su lágrima con mi dedo- Lo sabes, Leah. Yo también lo sé. Lo encontrarás y le DEMOSTRARÁS lo que sientes, unas simples palabras no lo pueden hacer.

-Sí, tengo mis esperanzas de que ese "chico" llegué. Tengo mis dudas también, pero estoy decidida a no decir lo que no siento.

-Todo sería más fácil si todos nos imprimáramos. Pero, tu vida no sería tan divertida.-nos echamos a reír. La verdad es que el chiste no había sido gran cosa. Pero las dos éramos de la clase de personas que a veces se reían de cualquier palabra.

Seguimos conversando un largo rato de muchísimas cosas, hasta que dieron aviso de que estábamos en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles. Bajamos, recogimos las maletas y nos dirigimos a casa.

La verdad, esperaba a toda mi familia justo en la entrada del aeropuerto para darnos la bienvenida. Pero, aún así estaba muy feliz por haber llegado. Seguro no faltaba mucho para ver a Jacob de nuevo.

El volvo de mi padre, tenía que esperar al menos hasta mañana para llegar; así que el camino iba a ser algo largo y muy caro en taxi.

Después de media hora, estábamos cruzando los árboles que distinguían esos pequeños pueblos. Mi mente, de un momento a otro se volvió a llenar de ideas. Leah me había hecho realmente pensar… ¿Qué sería lo primero que haría al ver a Jake?

Me recargué en el hombro de mi madre y cerré mis ojos para imaginar lo que se sentiría volver a perderme en esos hermosos ojos negros. ¿Habría algo diferente al verlo después de tanto tiempo?

-Oye Renesmee-dijo Leah, haciéndome salir de mi mente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté con algo de irritación en mi voz. El hilo de mis pensamientos había sido cortado nuevamente por esta chica.

-Ese… Bryer. ¿te gusta?

-¿Qué dices? Claro que no.

-Sólo me aseguraba. Parece que él también tiene interés en ti.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-No, ¿cómo crees? Él es mi mejor amigo, y yo soy su mejor amiga. Nada más-puse los ojos en blanco y volví a recargarme en mi madre, pude ver que ella también sonreía de la misma manera.

-Creo que tu mamá también pienso lo mismo…

-Piensen lo que sea, nosotros sabemos lo que somos… bueno, también mi padre.-escuché una pequeña risa del asiento de enfrente y volví a cerrar mis ojos ignorando todos los demás comentarios.

Me quede dormida lo que restaba del camino. Cuando por fin llegamos, me hicieron despertar y bajar del auto.

Aún un poco adormilada, me sentí como nueva, al sentir de nuevo el crujir de las hojas bajo mis tenis. Me talle los ojos intentando quitarme lo pesado de los párpados. Mi padre ya había bajado las maletas, Leah y mi madre, estaban ya en la puerta. Yo apenas podía caminar pero entré a la casa. Estaba del mismo modo que cuando nos fuimos, mis abuelos y tíos estaba sentados en la sala esperándonos, y un lobito color arena estaba descansando justo a un lado del sofá.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta-dijo mi abuelito al vernos entrar.

Sonreí y saludé a cada miembro de mi familia. Abracé al lobo por el cuello y con un susurró le pregunté por Jake.

Tomó una manga de mi suéter en su hocico y me llevo frente al cristal que había en lugar de muro.

-No veo a nadie, lobito. O… ah. ¿Está en sus rondas?-el lobo asintió y fue directo con su hermana.

Me quedé mirando a través de aquel frío cristal. Parecía que de nuevo tenía que esperar a que oscureciera. Subí a la que por mucho tiempo había sido mi recámara y me puse a desempacar

-¿Puedo pasar, linda?-preguntó mi padre del otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro- entró y se sentó en mi cama.- ¿qué sucede?-pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Embry y Quil están aquí…

-Ah. Bajaré después, ahorita tengo que terminar esto-mi entusiasmo dejo de ser el mismo al no ver a Jake el primer minuto que de nuevo estuve en casa.

-¿Segura? Eso sería descortés.

-Si, lo sé. Pero es que…

-No creo que a Jacob le guste que lo hagas esperar tampoco-me interrumpió. Salí corriendo de la habitación y bajé las escaleras buscando a Jake con la mirada. No lo encontré en ese pasillo, fui a la cocina y tampoco estaba ahí.

Salí al jardín corriendo

-¡Jake!-dije cuando lo vi parado a unos metros de mí.

Fui hacia él y lo abracé; me hundí en el calor de su pecho, con las lágrimas de felicidad casi corriendo y mojando mi rostro.

-Nessie, que bueno que ya estás aquí-dijo besando mi cabello y respondiendo mi abrazo. Después de un momento nos separamos y pude ver sus ojos de nuevo, la alegría emanaba de ellos. Me sonrió, esa cálida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.-te extrañe demasiado.

-Yo también, Jake.-tomé su rostro entre mis manos y él se inclinó. Nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse y una vez más, después de tanto tiempo lejos, sentí su cálido aliento sobre mí. Mientras me perdía entre los movimientos de sus labios, lancé mis brazos a su cuello y él enrolló los suyos alrededor de mi cintura.

La necesidad de respirar nos hizo apartarnos. Volví a reflejarme en el oscuro brillo de sus ojos, y por primera vez me sentí completamente segura de lo que sentía, y de lo que debía decir…

-Te amo, Jake.

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

El blog:

Una relación muy extraña


End file.
